Missing You
by Alaeruim
Summary: Yuffentine Yuffie mysteriously left her high school boyfriend, Vincent, and Nibelheim 9 years ago. Now, in Midgar, Yuffie is trying to lead a normal life with her 5 year old son. That is, until Vincent shows up at the Seventh Heaven. CLOUD BASHING!
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Hey, new story here! This idea just came to me one day while I was watching Law & Order, odd, I know. Sorry if there are any errors, I don't have spell check on this stupid thing. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - "Unexpected Visitor"**

Two fairly young brunette women sullenly exit a large corporate building. The tallest of the two brushes back her waist length hair, and looks to her slightly shorter companion. She wraps her arm around her shoulder, "It'll be okay." she whispers comfortingly in her ear. "Sure." the shorter girl mumbles, purely not convinced by her friend's words.

She stops in the middle of the sidewalk, "Come on, Yuffie, let me buy you lunch." Walking past her, Yuffie says, "No thanks, I'd owe you more money. And I don't want any of _Cloud's_ money." She spat the name like it were a sin, and it stung her companion.

Running to catch up to the sour woman, "It'll be on me, its my own money, thank you. Come on, Yuff, we hardly spend time together anymore!" she begs. The young girl grins widely, "Alright, alright! Geez, Tifa, you're as bad as the rugrats!"

The "rugrats" refers to Tifa's seven-year-old son, Denzel, and her six-year-old goddaughter, Marlene. The two cause mischief wherever they go. They mainly reek havoc on poor Yuffie when she's been tricked into babysitting.

Tifa smiles at the mention of the children, and grabs Yuffie's hand, dragging her across the street to a small cafe.

The duo have been inseperable friends for five years. Yuffie was meerly twenty-two and Tifa a year older. Tifa works at a bar called "The Seventh Heaven", it has been in business for nine years. She and Yuffie also own their own dojo and weapon shop.

Tifa is married and, of course, they have a son. They're all happy, but young Yuffie Kisaragi and Cloud Strife seem to hate each other. Neither have told Tifa why, she tries to mend it, only succeding in making it worse.

However, Yuffie is single, and refuses to marry because of her needy son. The poor thing was sick from birth. He was put in NICU for several weeks. Now, he has to take so many medications and isn't allowed to go to school. His only friends are Denzel and Marlene. His poor mother spends tons of money on his medicine and medical bills. Mainly, she worries herself sick over him when she's not at his side. And his father refuses to pay for _anything_. No one knows _who_ he is or _where_ he is, she won't say anything to anyone, not even Tifa

Yuffie boredly stirs her tea while Tifa pokes at topics to discuss. Finally deciding on one, she crosses her arms over the tabletop, "So, did you have a sweetheart in high school?"

She sets aside her stirring stick, sipping at her beverage, "one. We were together for twenty-six months." Her inquirer's eyes widen, "Wow, twenty-six months! Cloud and I were together about that long. What did he look like? What happened?"

The ninja held the cup in her hands, staring at its contents, a dreamy look crosses her face, "He was very tall, really long silky black hair, and the most gorgeous red eyes you will ever see. He was very kind and sweet, like the kinda guys you see in fairy tales." she sets her cup down with a sight of sadness, "Lets let history be history, Tifa."

"Oh!" the bar hostess huffs dejectedly, "Can you at _least_ tell me his name?"

Yuffie stared her companion in the eye, her stormy grey eyes cloudy with pure sadness and pain. "Vincent Valentine." she says, "Tifa, promise me you won't go looking for him."

"But, Yuffie-" Tifa starts with a rude interruption, "Promise me, Tifa!"

She sighs, lowering her wine-colored eyes to the flowery tabletop, mumbling, "I promise."

The two sit in an akward silence, the busy life of the tiny cafe sitting at their ears. Suddenly, a muffled ringing breaks the almost unbearable silence. Yuffie pulls out her shaking cellphone, putting it to her ear, "Hello? Hey, Natia, is everythings... They're next to the calendar in a white and red bottle. You sure? Okay, I'll be there soon, don't give him anything until I get there."

She snaps her phone shut and quickly stands, "That was the nanny, I've got to get home." "Aw," Tifa sighs sypathetically, "the poor little guy sick again?"

She sighs, grabbing her car keys, "Yeah, his blood is thinning and dropping again. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." "Thanks, Yuff, Cloud won't be home until midnight." Yuffie grimaces at the mention of Tifa's husband, quickly grabbing her out of the chair, "Lets go, then!"

Tifa sighs, dropping her purse on a large black sofa as she enters her home. Noticing two pairs of tiny shoes on the floor and two backpacks strewn in the middle of the room, she calls, "Kids, I'm home!"

Overhead, thumping could be heard, coming closer and closer. Two small figures fly off the staircase, barreling themselves into the young woman.

Wrapping their arms around her waist, they stare at her happily, squealing, "You're back, you're back!" A boy with frizzy light brown hair and glowing blue eyes buries his face in her side, "We missed you!" A girl a foot shorter with slightly darker brown hair pulled back into a braid and dark hazel eyes nods, "Yeah!"

Tifa kneels, planting a kiss on both foreheads, "I missed you, too. Do you have any homework?" The girl shakes her head, the boy looks hesitant. The young mother smilies, "Good, Marlene, go play." the little girl smils and runs back upstairs, "Alright, into the kitchen with you, Denzel." He sighs, phlegmatically draggig his bag into the next room.

As the hours draw on, the bar grows fuller and fuller, and louder and louder. The children had just run upstairs to get ready for bed, when a strange man makes his way toward Tifa.

Long ebony hair is pulled out of his face by a red bandana sways gently as he slowly advances through the rows of tables, knee-length black boots clicking lightly, the collar of his black coat partially covers slightly rosy lips. The only visible piece of clothing in the dim lighting is a deep crimson dress shirt. But what stands out the most is his cherry-colored eyes.

Resting her arms on the countertop, Tifa questions with a plastered smile, "Can I help you, sir?" _Red eyes! Could he be...?_

He points to something behind her, she turns to a white board with bold black writting, "HELP WANTED" "Still available?" he inquires with a deep monotone voice.

A real smile spreads widely across her face, "Why, yes, it is. You interested?" He nods, "Any requirements?" She looks around the bar with a sight, drawling, "Well, you need to have good balance, be quick and patient and fight very well if needed." "I have it all, ma'am." he replies quietly.

Tifa grabs his leather-clad hand, saying with a large grin, "Congratulaations, you've landed yourself a job, sir." she pauses, "I'm Tifa Strife." Unfazed by the news, he introduces himself, "Vincent Valentine."

Time seems to stand still for Tifa as the newly discovered ex-boyfriend of Yuffie's draws his hand back. She bites her lip nervously, running over Yuffie's earlier words. _No! I __**won't**__ ask him! I made a promise, and I intend to keep it!_ she thinks stubbornly as her new help creeps behind the bar.

The next morning, shortly after sunrise, seemed more chaotic. A while after breakfast, Yuffie's roaming around, cleaing with her sick son on her hip, when there's a loud, hurried knock on the door. She drops her cleaning utensils on the couch, "Hold on, hold on!" she huffs, one-handedly unclasping three locks. The door springs open, and Tifa flies in.

She stops behind Yuffie, a large grin on her face and excitement shines in her large brown eyes. "Geez, Tif, where's the fire?" the ninja questions with a chuckle, closing the door. The martial artist's smile grows wider when she sees the head of frizzy mahogany hair on Yuffie's shoulder. She strokes the small boy's soft hair lovingly. He opens one dark grey eye, whispering, "Hi, Auntie Tifa."

"Hey, sweetheart, feeling better?" she whispers, gingerly brushing his hair out of his eyes. Yuffie taps her foot impatiently, "Tifa..."

Tifa jumps back as if in a daze, her eccentricity oozing omenously. "Oh! You _have _to come to the bar, I have something to show you!" she demands, tugging on her best friend's hand. "Tifa," Yuffie protests, "I can't. I have cleaning to do. And-"

"Please, its important!" she begs, feigning a puppy pout, "And you can bring the little guy. There'll be maybe one or two customers, that's it." Yufie sighhs, a tiny smile gracing her lips, "Alright, this had better be good. Get his coat, would you, I don't want him getting any sicker."

Tifa helps to put on the heavy black jacket, and takes him from his mother, "I'm driving!" she says, snatching Yuffie's car keys. "You just wanna do everything today, don't you?" she huffs, rushing after the crazy bar hostess.

"Auntie Tifa, I'm cold." the young Kisaragi whimpers as they enter the bar, clinging to his aunt for warmth. She grabs a large blue wool blanket off of a chair, "I know, baby, I brought a blanket."

Yuffie drops his coat on a chair behind the mahogany countertop, "So, where is this important thing you wanted to show me?" Tifa grins, running into the kitchen, "I'll go get it, wait right here."

A few moments later, she returns with something - someone - moving behind her. She passes the bundled child to his mother, and slowly steps aside.

Her eyes widen in shock. Standing before her is her high school boyfriend, only in darker clothing, Vincent Valentine. He stands frozen on the spot, his expression mirroring her own.

* * *

**I hope that was good enough for you guys. Please leave comments and/or suggestions, I'm always open to new things! And for my fans, sorry I haven't updated "White Rose of the Vampire" yet, I've been kinda busy and I have a bit of writter's block, I'm trying to get to it, though. And I'm not allowed on FFN much anymore, so, I'll do my best.**

**I love you all!**

**R & R**


	2. Hard Feelings

**Sorry for the wait, guys. If you haven't noticed, everyone may seem a bit OC, sorry about that. And I dunno if you guys mind, but I think there may be Cloud and Lucrecia bashing in future chapters. It'd be good though! .

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - "Hard Feelings" 

Vincent's claret eyes soften in sadness as Yuffie takes a step back, "Yuffie..." he says, voice laced with disbelief and uncertainty. Her head snaps in Tifa's direction, "Tifa, how could you!?" she yells, "You promised!", and with her son in her arms, she flies out of the bar, the door slams shut behind her.

The gothic man turns to the brunette in confusion as she lets out a large sigh. She catches his confused gaze, and quickly replies, "Yesterday, we were talking about you. She told me who you were, and made me promise not to go looking for you."

"A complete coincidence." he mumbles, "Mrs. Strife, may I-" "Go ahead." she interrupts, "Your shift is done. And, please, just call me Tifa." He nods in acknowledgement; then, slowly, makes his way outside.

Yuffie sighs, looking at a small, but beautiful river at her feet. Crystal clear water reveals milky-white pebbles the size of a thumbnail. Feet-long, ghost-like fish dance around the surface for rogue bugs. Rich green grass sprouts out all over the soft-dirted bank, cushioning the startled young woman.

She frowns resting her chin on her drawn up knees, '_He's finally found me, after nine years._' She looks up at the blue sky. Clouds are happily sprinkled across the sky, the hot sun beats down on her. She looks back at her small car, the passenger door lay open, soft music drifts in the breeze. Her small son lay sprawled out in the seat, fast asleep.

"Yuffie?" a deep unwanted voice shatter's the young ninja's peaceful world. Her head swings around, Vincent Valentine stands a couple feet away. "May I join you?" he inquires, motioning to a bare spot next to her.

"Sure." she mumbles, edging away as he sits by her side. She keeps her eyes on the dancing fish, her hands twitch nervously. Something slightly chilled touches her bare arm. She slowly turns her head, eyes meeting slick black fabric. She gingerly pulls it off Vincent's gloved hand, mumbling, "Thanks." Its her son's jacket, which she left at the bar.

"So," he says slowly, "I didn't think you liked kids enough to be a nanny." She shakes her head, "I don't. He's my son." He sits quietly for a minute, apparently shocked. Slowly, he reapproaches the subject, "Oh? What's his name and how old is he?" She glances at him stiffly, and says momotoniously, "Why all the questions, you shouldn't care." she sighs, "He's five and a half-years-old, name's Koner."

He nods slowly, then says, "I have a son, too. He's eight and a half, his name is Sephiroth. I haven't seen him since he was four." Yuffie softens a bit, whispering, "I'm sorry."

They fall into an ackward silence, neither brave enough to say a word. A soft melody drifts through the tensed air, weaving its way between the two like a long snake of notes.

"I miss you, Yuffie." Vincent finally breaks the silence with a gentle whisper, "I thought we were happy." The sullen ninja focuses her gaze on the waving grass, mumbling, "I don't want to talk about it."

He turns to her in disbelief and anger, "You don't want to talk about it!? The night I was going to _propose_ to you, I get a note from you, breaking up with me! Then, you don't even talk to me about it, you leave Nibelheim and I don't hear from you, at all! I show up nine years later and you have a kid, and you don't even want to see me or _talk_ about it!"

Yuffie quickly rises to her feet, yelling, "I told you, Vincent, I _can't_ talk about it, okay! What would you care, anyway!? You got over me pretty fast to have an eight-year-old kid, so much for proposal!"

"Mommy?" the soft, frightened voice of Koner Kisaragi breaks up the brewing of a larger arguement. He slowly walks up to his mother, Tifa's wool blue blanket tightly wrapped around his shoulders. His stormy eyes gaze at Vincent in fear, "Mommy, why are you yelling?"

She sighs, resting her hand on his head, "Its nothing, sweetie, don't worry about it. Get back in the car, we're leaving." Koner glances at Vincent one last time before bashing for the car. Yuffie is about to follow, when the gothic man whispers, "Who's his father?"

She looks back, their anger temporarily forgotten, "What does it matter?" she spits bitterly, "He doesn't want anything to do with im.", she turns and briskly walks away.

"Yuffie!" he calls, running to catch her at her car door, "Yuffie, I don't know what happened nine years ago, but whatever I did, I'm sorry. Can we just put the past behind us and be friends again?"

Her eyes fill with tears, which she eagerly hides. She quickly looks at her son through the window, he smiles up at her toothily. She smiles back and looks to her pursuer, "Alright. Just don't try anything funniny with my kid, Valentine." He glowers with disgust, "I thought you knew me better than that! I would _never_!" She grins, "I know you won't, Vincent. I meant it as a different way. Koner is very sick. He's got very thin immunity, asthmetic, hypoglysemic, lactosantolirant, thinned blood and a buncha other stuff I can never remember how to pronounce."

He raises a brow, "Wow. How can someone so energetic and healthy have such an ill child?" She shrugs, opening her car door, "Its probably a recessive gene from his f-a-t-h-e-r. You following me home, Mr. Valentine?" He nods, a tiny smirk tugs at his lips, behind his high collar, "Sure." She sits and shuts the door, "See you there."

_Darkness surrounds all, but the soft silohutte of a young woman, perhaps teenager. She shivers in fear and cold. Her only source of warmth is a pool of blood trailing down her legs, but it quickly begins to chill. Her grey eyes scan the darkness for her attacker, breathing heavily in fright._

_"Releax, __**pet**__," a taunting voice echoes around her, "I've done my damage." Infront of her are leather black boots, leading up to a pair of shimmering glasses and a set of teeth settled into a triumphant smirk. "And remember, my dear, tell him and you __**die**__!"_

Yuffie bolts up, heart racing, panting heavily, covered in a cold sweat. When she realizes it was just a dream, she relaxes more. "Just another nightmare." she repeats quietly with a sigh, throwing aside the warm comforter, checking her legs for blood.

A shock of coldness rushes through her body as her feet touch the chilled hardwood floor. Light pours in through the window, illuminating a path to her sleeping son's room. Slowly, she opens the door, peeking in.

Light bounces off the white walls, shinning on a blue comforter and a head of dark brown hair. She quietly creeps in, reminescing about Vincent's visit.

He and Koner seemed to get along very well. Vincent played board games with them, they talked about everything and Vincent even helped put him to bed. Yuffie just feels sorry that she couldn't tell her ex-boyfriend anything about the past nine years. _And that dream._ she thinks, _Why is it haunting me __**now**_

As she settles on her son's bed, his eyes slowly crack open. "Hey, Mommy." he says groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pushing himself to a sitting position. She smooths down some of his wild, frizzy hair, "Morning, sweetie, sleep well?" she questions, pulling him onto her lap. He nods with a yawn, "Is Mr. Vincent still here?"

Yuffie smiles, shaking her head, "No, he had to go work with Auntie Tifa. We'll go see them in a few, okay?" he nods slowly in disappointment, "Hey, today's Saturday, you can play with Denzel and Marlene."

A grin spreads wildly across his little face, "Yay!" His mother sets him on the floor, "Now, hurry and get dressed. Don't forget to brush your hair and teeth!" With the last staement probably unheard, Koner lies out of the room. Green pajama-clad feet thumping swiftly down the hall.

"Auntie Tifa!" the youngest Kisaragi calls, running into the unoccupied bar, "Mr. Vincent!" His mother slowly trails in behind him, "Koner, not so fast, you could hurt yourself." Tifa pops out of the kitchen, arms spread wide, squealing, "Konny! I missed you, buddy!"

Vincent slowly steps around the corner, crimson sleeves rolled up to his elbow. A few top buttons undone, exposing his collarbone and a fraction of pale flesh below, and a tiny smile on his lips. His claret eyes locked on Yuffie, causing her to blush faintly and lower her eyes to the freshly swept floor. _Why am I __**blushing**_ she mentally kickes herself, _I thought I was over him!_

Koner grins widely by Tifa's side, springing for his new friendd, "Mr. Vincent, Mr. Vincent!" The taller man is almost thrown back by the sudden force on his chest. The stormy-eyed ninja crosses her arms, "Koner Kisaragi!" she scholds. Vincent waves his hand dismissively, holding the boy on his hip, "Its fine, Yuffie, really." He pulls out a small brown bag from behind his back, handing it to the wide-eyed child.

He pulls back the folds, revealing a colorful bag of gummies. Little Koner grins up at him, "Wow! Thanks, Mr. Vincent!" he exclaims, he ruffles the boy's semi-spiky hair, "You're welcome. Go share them with your friends, and when you're done, come straight back, okay? And call me Vincent." He sets the child down, who flies to the back of the bar to the house where Denzel and Marlene are.

Yuffie crosses her arms, giving Vincent a disapproving look. "Don't worry, Yuff," Tifa immediately, "Vincent made a meal for when they're done." Yuffie smiles lightly, avoiding the gaze of the man standing infront of her, _He's so sweet, even to a child of an ex-girlfriend._ she thinks slightly bitter.

Tifa's eyes light up a few seconds later, looking at the two. Both eyes averted, refusing to look at each other, a tin smile on Vincent's face and a blush on Yuffie's. _They still like each other!_ she thinks dumbfoundedly, a large grin goes unnoticed, _Time for Tifa the Matchmaker!_

Quickly filing away that thought, she says, "Hey, guys, can I ask you a favor?" They look at her quizzically, "Depends." Yuffie replies with a smirk. The bare hostess places her hands on her hips, "I need to go to the store, I need you to watch the kids and run the bar until I get back."

Vincent automatically nods, "Of course." Shortly after, with a sigh, Yuffie agrees. Tifa throws her assistant an empathetic glance, "Thanks, Vincent, sorry you have to work extra hours, you must be exhausted. I'll pay you extra this week." He quickly shakes his head, "No extra pay is necessary, thank you, Tifa."

Yuffie throws Tifa her car keys, "Here, take my car. You owe me after watching the rugrats." tifa pats the shorter girl's head, "I know, I know. How about a large, extra double chocolate chip cookie?" Vincent watches in amusement as her eyes light up like a child at Christmas, squealing, "I love you!"

* * *

**Uh-oh, Tifa is starting to help things move along a bit! Wait, why is that bad? Its getting Vincent and Yuffie together, isn't it?**

**Anyway, just leave any suggestions or comments. And thanks to those of you that have reviewed so far, I love you all!**


	3. Akward Introduction

**Chapter 3 - "Akward Introduction"**

Vincent smiles lightly, glancing around the room. Two to four customers are scattered throughout the bar. He stands behind the counter, cleaning glasses with the children sitting infront of him. They poke at their half-empty plates, talking and laughing. Not even twelve minutes after Tifa left, they came barreling down the stairs demanding food.

Before they were fed, Yuffie ran them around the house, wearing herself out in the process. Now, she's passed out on the couch in the back. So, Vincent brought them around front to let her sleep.

Koner, whom is sitting directly infront of his few friend, stares up at him eagerly. "Vincent, what do you do?" he askes quietly, the claret-eyed man stops for a moment before replying, "I'm a bartender, you know that." The small child shakes his head, "_Before_ you helped Auntie Tifa!" Now they had the slightly older children's attention, they stare at him intensely.

Vincent looks at the clock on the wall to his right, the block hands rest on twelve. He pulls out a white and red bottle that Yuffie had given him, and a white and yellow bottle. He shakes one tiny pill out of the first and hands it to Koner, "Time for your medicine." Then, shakes three pills out of the second and shoves them down his own throat.

"Mr. Vincent, are you sick?" little Marlene questions, cocking her head to the side like a confused puppy. The gothic man nods, "In a sense, yes. Don't worry about it. Now, hurry up so you can go play."

Behind the new bar host, there is a slightly strifled yawn. The son of Kisaragi smiles, calling cheerfully, "Hey, Mommy!" His mother slowly shuffles toward them, "Hey, baby," she yawns again, "did Vincent give youu your medicine?" He nods, turning his attention back to his lunch.

A few minutes later, just as the children finished eating, Tifa walks in, arms full of brown grocery bags. As Vincent takes the bags from her, Marlene launches herself at her guardian. "Tifa, Tifa, Tifa!" she squeals excitedly, "Daddy's coming home!"

"I know!" she replies within a fraction of the same excitement, "Uncle Cloud told me. And guess who else is coming?" "Who, who?" she questions eagerly, Tifa replies, "Uncle Reeve and Aunt Shalua, Uncle Cid and Aunt Shera and Uncle Zack." All three of their ees widen happily, squealing, "Yaaay!"

"Oh, no!" Yuffie groans by Vincent's side. He looks at her curiously, she automatically explains, "That means Tifa's gonna organize a party. And that means I have to put up with the royal asshole!" His brows furrow in confusion, also slightly baffled by her words. She stares him in the eye for a moment before replying bitterly, "Cloud."

"Vincent," Tifa calls, abruptly catching their attention, she leans against the countertop, "Would you like to join us? You're more than welcome." she eyes her best friend, "It ould mean a lot to Yuffie - and the kids." The ninja's eyes widen with a blush, then, she glowers intensely at the grinning martial artist. Vincent nods akwardly, "If for them, then, of course."

"But , Mommy, I wanna stay with Vincent!" Koner cries, pulling at his fresh clothes, Yuffie clutches at his arms, Vincent standing behind her. The exhausted woman glowers at her son, "Koner Kisaragi, go outside and play with your cousins until everyone gets here. Understand?" _Its quite ironic_. she thinks with a chuckle, _Ordering a child to go play._

"But, Mommy," he whispers with a tiny cry, "he scares me!" Now, he had Vincent's full attention, he looks at him curiously out of the corner of his eye. His mother strokes his hair, whispering encouragingly, "I know, sweetie, but you have to learn to ignore him, okay? He can't hurt you." The scared little boy looks at the ground with a sniffle and a nod.

Tifa pokes her head out of the kitchen door, "Yuff, could you help me out for a minute, please?" She nods, "Sure, hold on a sec." When Tifa disappears, she kisses her son on the forehead, "Remember what I said. Go play." "Yes, Mama." he mumbles, eyes still downcast.

When she's out of sight, Vincent gets down to Koner's level, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Koner," he whispers with concern, "who scares you?" The boy gently rubs at his nose, mumbling, "Cloud." "Why?" he questions with a hint of worry in his voice. Stormy eyes meet crimson slowly before a replying whisper, "Well, when I'm here, he looks at me mean, really mean. He takes Denzel away. He says his son shouldn't be with freaks." he looks up at Vincent, eyes full of tears, "And he calls Mommy a bad name and a thieving liar. Mommy's not a liar!"

"No, she's not." he whispers, "Your mommy is a wonderful and beautiful person." Koner throws his arms around the older man's neck, burying his face in soft crimson fabric. Vincent rubs his back, whispering, "I tell you what, buddy, if that mean old Cloud looks at you funny or says anything about you or your mommy, you come tell me. I'll keep you safe from anyone who tries to harm you. I promise." The child pulls away, wiping at his eyes, "Really?" Vincent nods, "Really. Now, go play before you get in trouble." He nods with a tiny smile and flies out of the bar door.

_I swear to you both._ he thinks fearlessly, rising to his full height, _I will protect you until the day I die._ He reaches down the neck of his shirt, and pulls out a golden pendant on a small silver chain. He flips it open, and inside are pictures of him and Yuffie when they were in high school.

On the left is a picture of him resting against a chestnut tree outside of the busy school, Yuffie in his lap, resting her head uner his chin, his fingers in her short chestnut hair.

The one on the right is a slightly older close-up picture of Yuffie. Her hair whipping around wildly, stormy grey eyes shinning with pure love and happiness, something that has died in her over the last nine years. A large grin dances with eccentricity, something that, too, has gone. _His_ Yuffie is now gone, the Yuffie with him now is a mere shadow of her former self.

His eyes soften with sadness, "If only I could go back in time. I'd go back and change whatever I did to make you go away." he whispers, _Then, you'd still be happy and be at my side ... and Koner. He'd be mine, and perfectly happy and healthy._

"Vincent!" Marlene and Koner call from outside, "They're here!", they dash for a big white van that just pulled up, along with two black motorcycles.

Tifa and Yuffie fly out of the kitchen, grabbing both of Vincent's hands and grag him along as well. Tifa lets him go once in the yard, running for a man on one of the motorcycles with spiky blonde hair, Denzel on his hip. _He must be Cloud._ he thinks darkly as Koner grabs his free hand. "Come on, Vincent, you need to see Mommy's friends." he says happily, dragging him and his mother foward.

A fairly tall man with spiky black hair, neon blue eyes, black leather jacket, purple dress shirt, black pants and black boots gets off the other motorcycle and scoops Koner up in his arms.

A large man with chocolate skin and coal eyes looks them up and down skeptically with Marlene perched on his shoulder. He has short coal-black hair to match his piercing eyes, a tiny mustache and beard, a puffy white jacket, a partially see-through mesh shirt, green jeans and large brown boots. "Yo," he grumbles, voice deep and gruff, "runt, who's your friend?" Yuffie grins, placing her hands on her hips, "Yo, marshmallow, no _hey_ or _how's it going_? This is an old friend of mine, also Tifa's new bar help, Vincent Valentine."

A slightly older-looking man manuevers around the "marshmallow", also known as Barret, with slicked back blonde hair, goggles on top of his head and a cigarette clamped tight between his teeth. A sliver dog tag dangles off his neck, resting softly against a slightly greased light blue t-shirt, a dark blue jacket is tied around his waist, his dark brown pants are even greasier than his shirt, totalled with mud-covered brown boots.

He's the one called Cid, he owns an airforce called the "Highwind Airforce", and he's also a well-known mechanic. He's also married to one of gaia's best technicians, Shera, who now stands quietly behind her husband. She's a fairly short woman with fair skin, dark green eyes hidden behind glasses, midium-colored brown hair tied back in a high ponytail, she wears a large white lab coat, light blue t-shirt like her husbands, a mid-length bluish-purple skirt and red high-heels.

Vincent's eyes widen for a moment, he lowers his gaze once he realizes who she is. _How could I be so stupd!? She's not __**her**__! She was abducted five years ago with my son._ he thinks sourly.

The older man's blue eyes narrow in thought, "Vincent Valentine?" he questions with a thick southern accent, "You don't mean _the_ Vincent Valentine, ex-turk, the Hawkeye, owner of the deadliest gun and a vicious dem-" "Enough!" Vincent interrupts in a panic, _She can't find out yet!_ Everyone looks at him dumbfoundedly, "The past is the past, Mr. Hightwind." explains slightly calmer, "I've left all of that behind me."

"Well, well, Vincent Valentine." a man in blue uniform with lanky ebony hair and coffee-eyes steps up with his wife at his side. She, too, wears a lab coat a size too big, a red and blue tank top, black mini skirt, glasses covering dark blue eyes and long auburn hair partially tied in a high ponytail. One of Gaia's best scientists, Shalua Tuesti.

The newly discovered gunman nods curtly, muttering the pair's name, "Reeve. Shalua." "You know each other?" Yuffie questions, slowly getting over the previous shock. Vincent nods, "Strangly, I know mostst of you. Cid and Shera Highwind of the Highwind Airforce, Reeve and Shalua Tuesti of Gaia's WRO Security, Barret Wallace of Corel Construction and Zack Strife, one of Gaia's best motorists and Cid's delivery boy."

Everyone looks at each other in awe, Tifa speaks up, "Wow, saves introductions. This is my husband, Cloud. He's currently _the_ best motorist and swordsman in all of Gaia, also Cid's delivery boy. Now that we know each other, lets go eat, huh?" All of the men are gone in the blink of an eye, the wives sight and slowly follow.

Koner and Denzel pop up out of nowhere, and quickly attach themselves to Vincent, staring up at him in awe, "Wow! You have a _real_ gun!? Can we see?" "No!" he snaps sternly, "Not only is it _dangerous_, its been locked away in the deepest, darkest part of Gaia. You are to _never_ talk about it or even _think_ about it, understand?"

"Hey!" a lighter monotone echoes, catching the remaining four's attention. Its Cloud, stomping toward them, neon blue eyes fixed in a glare. Yuffie quickly ushers the boys inside, standing firmly next to Vincent. The furious swordsman stops not even a foot away, staring the gunman down, and growling, "Don't yell at my kid." Crimson eyes narrow, matching the other's fury and intensity, "Back off, Strife."

The silent ninja stares at the aggitated man in awe, in all of years she knew him, he's only been like this once. A year and a half into their relationship, Yuffie befriended a flirtatious Turk called Reno. The poor boy left with a broken nose, busted lip and a sprained wrist.

Tifa's husband takes a step back with a "Hmph" and grumbles, eyeing the ninja, "Figures, the freaks befriend whores." then, slightly louder with a snicker, "You know, Valentine, she's only with you now is so you can fuck her." In the blink of an eye, Cloud is sprawled in the dirt, Vincent's arm outstretched and in a tight fist.

Yuffie looks to her companion in astonisment, immediatly noticing that something was wrong with her ex-boyfriend. His scarlet-red eyes turn an omenous, burning shade of amber every couple of seconds. His breath is hitched and labored, it also has a demonic sound to it. "Vincent?" the young woman questions with a quiet, mousy tone, reaching her hand out to touch his arm. He swings around, letting out an earth-shaking roar, flashing large canine fangs.

A large object hits the crazed man in the back of his head, nearly causing his to fall over on Yuffie. He spins back around, facing a now standing Cloud, who has a bloody nose and lip. Razor - likeclaws seem to spring from his fingers, and he roars again. Cloud steps back in temporary fright, Vincent grins wickedly, lunging at his cause of anger.

Yuffie quickly locks her arms around his waist, crying, "Stop, Vinnie, please!" He freezes instantly, she feels his muscles tense up beneath her cheek. His omenous amber eyes seem to fade back to their original claret glow. "Yuffie ..." he mumbles, his normal rough monotone causes her to release a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "... you don't know how much I miss that."

"Mommy! Vincent!" Koner cries, appearing out of the blue, running toward them, easily avoiding Cloud. Vincent pulls away from the small woman instantly, letting the boy jump into his mother's arms. He glowers at the motorist, growling, "If I eer hear of you insulting or _touching_ Yuffie and her son, I'll kill you myself. And that is a promise." And he quickly turns on his leel, walking swiftly off the Strife property.

"Vincent, wait!" young Koner cries, squirming out of his mother's grasp, and runs after his fuming idol. Yuffie briefly glances at the large party running up to Cloud before running after her son and ex-boyfriend.

The women quickly gather around, examining his bloody face. Tifa quickly grabs Cloud, holding his face in her hands, gasping, "Oh, Cloud, what happened!?" He glances darkly in the direction Vincent and the Kisaragis left, "Tifa," he commands maliciously, "I don't want Denzel ner that man, _ever_!"

"Vincent! Vincent, wait!" the breathless ninja chokes, grasping for air as she runs to catch up with the silent gunman and her son. Koner catches up with Vincent and grabs his hand, and immediatly doubles over in a hysterical coughing fit.. The older man stops and holds the boy up until his mother can reach him. Yuffie quickens her pace, if at all possible. She quickly pulls a brown bag and bottle of water from a baby bag hanging off her shoulder.

She places the partially open paper bag to her son's lips, he quickly begins to take deep breaths. "What's wrong with him?" crimson eyes rest on the sick child in concern and worry. Grey eyes focus on the fise and fall of the child's chest, her pale petite hand shakes slightly while attempting to hold the small brown bag still.

"Its his asthma." she glances at him briefly, removing the bag and replacing it with the water bottle, "Careful, sweetie, slow sips." Koner stares up at Vincent with his large grey eyes, "Please ... don't go." he pleas quietly.

Vincent gingerly strokes his frizzy hair, "I'm sorry, buddy, but I-" "Don't you dare, Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie exclaims stubbornly, "He trusts you, he cares for you, he _loves_ you for Leviathan's sake! You are the first man that has cared for him, _ever_!" The gunman clutches his fists, staring at the frightened eyes of a five-year-old, he says quietly, "Could we do this somewhere else?" She looks down at her son, nodding, "Fine. Come on." Witout throwing her companion a glance, sh gathers her son in her arms and head for her car.

The entire ride is akward and silent. Yuffie and Vincent sit up front quietly, thinking about what to say to each other. And Koner is fast asleep in the backseat, exhausted from his exciting day. Once inside the Kisaragi house, she sits her son with the nanny and she leads her silent companion upstairs to her bedroom. When the door is closed, she turns to the gothic man, arms crossed over her chest, "Well? You have something to say?"

He stares at her abruptly, claret eyes fierce and painful, "You say he trusts me, cares for me and loves me. No one has or will ever love that child like I do. Yes, I've only known him for three days, but I love that little boy like my own. I would _die_ for him, Yuffie! Just like I would have for _you_! You were the first and only person I let past my defenses in the year that my father died. I was ready to live my life with you, have a family with you and you _left_ me! So, don't tell me I can't leave when you've turned and done the same thing, Yuffie, don't even go there!"

The brunette cringes slightly when his voice beins to escolate. Her hands clutch tightly at her side, face contorted in anger, "Must we go over this _again_? I _couldn't_ stay there! You can't even _imagine_ what I went through, then, Vincent. I loved you very, very much ... I'd explain, but ..." she trails off, when she speaks again, her voice is soft with sadnees and passion, "Believe me, if I could, I would have stayed with you for all eternity. I would have accepted your proposal in an instant, you know that. And every day, _every day_ I dreamt of being with you and having your children."

She drops on her knees at Vincent's side with a sigh. He kneels, grabbing her slightly chilled hands, she whispers with eyes full of tears, "If only I could go back in time, I'd change why I left, I'd stay with you ... and we'd be happy, Koner would be yours and he'd be a healthy normal boy. But whatever I've done, please don't leave, _please_."

He brushes his leather-clad hand against her cheek, staring her in the eye, and whispers, "Would you like to hear what happened after you left?" She rests her hand over his, nodding wordlessly. He frowns sightly, remember his partially buried past.

"After you left, I was completly devestated and heartbroken, I refused to talk or look at anyone for about six months or so. No one could do anything to help, not even the great Aeris Gainsborough Strife. I was offered a job as a Turk, and within a couple of weeks, I was known all over Gaia as the Hawkeye. Sometime later, I was assigned to guard a scientist and the mother of my son, Lucrecia Crescent. I thought my life was starting to look up, though I still thought of your every day, until Sephiroth was four-years-old. I caught a co-worker of Lucrecia's tamering with some of Sephiroth's blood samples. I confronted him, and he shot me in the chest."

Yuffie's eyes widen with an almost inaudible gasp, Vincent smiles amusedly, ""I'm alive, aren't I? When I awoke later on, the lab was bare, my home was in shambles, Lucrecia and Sephiroth were gone and I had these ... voices ... in my head."

"Scitsofrania?" the grey-eyed woman questions, still holding his hand tightly. He nods, "Sort of. Lucrecia's co-worker, Hojo -" Yuffie shudders, "- had injected me with a diobolic demon, you may know of him in a fable, Chaos. That's the beast you almost saw today. If it weren't for you, Cloud - even you or Koner - would have been mercilessly killed. Now you know why I must leave. I don't want any harm to come to you or that beautiful child. I will leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!**

**Oh, no! Vincent's going to leave! What will Yuffie do? Will she stop him? We'll find out next chapter, hopefully! ****You'll like the next chapter, I bet, I've already got half of it written. **

**- A bit of a dark secret is revealed, can Vincent handle it? -**

**Reviews would be appreciated, and, remember, I love you ALL!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Soul Wrought of Terra Corrupt

**Chapter 4 - "Soul Wrought of Terra Corrupt"**

"Soul wrought of terra corrupt,  
Quelling impurity,  
Purging the stream,  
To beckon forth an ultimate fate,  
Behold mighty Chaos,  
Omega's squire to the lofty heavens..."

Yuffie mumbles, eyes narrow in concentration. She turns to Vincent, holding his hands in hers, pleading quietly, "Please don't go. You just need to take your medication is all. Then you'll be okay." He shakes his head slowly, "No. I have been taking them, but ... he's still finding ways past it. And if he gets loose..."

She stands away from him defiantly, "You saw what happened back there, didn't you? Chaos responds only to my voice. If we can keep you from getting angry, I can keep you in check." she grins slyly, "Problem solved!" The ex-turk sighs, _But...what if it doesn't work? What if I - he - hurts them? __**I won't.**_a dark, scatchy voice resinates throughout his head. He jerks blindly, _C-Chaos? __**That's me.**_ the demon snickers in the darkest corner of his host's head.

_Why are you here?_

_**To assure you no harm shall befall your mate and her offspring.**_

_Why should I trust you? _his eyes narrow darkly, _You were put here by Hojo and you're a __**demon**_

_**True, I **__am__** a demon, but I am a demon of my word. And I give you my word I shall not harm them. And I **_

_will__** kill Cloud strife!**_

_You and me both. But why would you help me?_

_**So that I may find freedom of this cage that **__scientist__** put me in!**_

"Vincent?" Yuffie calls, tilting her head. He's been a statue, staring off into space for a couple of minutes now. He's unresponsive, eyes narrowed at the wall infront of him.

_And you also know that Yuffie is __**not**__ my mate, Chaos._

_**Ha ha! Took you long enough to figure that out, Valentine? But you **__do__** desire her, do you not?**_

_**What you feel, I feel, remember that. And as I previously mentioned, I will not harm the ninja and her**_

_**child. I shall protect them with my life.**_

_Thank you, Chaos._

_**And one more thing, host. Be sure to find her secrets soon before I let it **__slip_

_You know what happened nine years ago?_ his eyes widen slightly.

_**Nine years ago **__and__** now, Vincent Valentine. There are thick lines to the child and Avalanche. There is**_

_**great grivance and many devastating secrets behind her faqade.**_

_Like what?_

_Chaos? Chaos!_

"Vincent!" she yells, his head snaps up in surprise. Her grey eyes are full of worry and concern, his full of curiousity and anxiety. "Who's Avalanche?" he questions stiffly, standing over her. "Avalanche?" she repeats, briefly throwing a glance at a black picture frame on her bedside table, "What ... who ... h-how do you know about Avalanche?" "Just answer the question!" he barks, quickly getting annoying with his unanswered questions.

She sighs, running her fingers through her soft black-brown hair, "Its a secret world protection organization, originally containing about seven members, which is now nine." "So, its like the WRO?" Vincent inquires, she nods, "More or less. Avalanche came before WRO, we're more elite." He nods slowly, "And your members?" "Lets see..." she sighs in thought, "...The Strifes, Tuestis, Highwinds, Barret, Zack and me. Why?"

"So, he's probably in Avalanche." he whispers, staring at his feet. Yuffie tilts her head again, "What was that?" "Oh," he mumbles, "its nothing." She doesn't seem very convinced, but refuses to press the subject. Glancing at the darkening sky through the window to her left, she says, "You'd better get going, you're gonna be late for work."

He nods slowly, walking past her. As he opens the door, she whispers, "Please don't go." He stops momentarily, throwing his ex-girlfriend a sad glance before walking out and into the cold night air.

"Yo, Tifa!" Barret calls, running into the rapidly filling bar. The hostess is standing quietly behind the counter, taking orders and waiting for her co-worker. Th large man wraps the tiny woman in a bear hug, "I just put Denzel and Marly to bed. I'm sorry to say I have to go." "Already?" she sighs disappointedly, setting an empty glass in the sink. Cloud and Zack sneak in behind him. "Yeah, got a lot of work to do. Take care of my little girl, alright? Tell Yuffie and the kid I said good bye."

"Bye, Barret," she calls, waving after her friend, "be careful!" The Strife brothers come up next, her husband pecks her on the cheek, "I've got more deliveries. I probably won't be back for a few days."

"Oh. Did you say bye to the kids?"

"Of course. Will you be alright with the company?"

"You know I will. Now, get going or you'll be late!"

"Alright, alright."

Just as Cloud leaves Tifa's side, Vincent walks in. They cross paths, glowering with venomous malice and silently threatending each oter. THe gunman throws his black jacket on a chair in the back before silently joining Tifa. The martial artist and motorist look at each other before glancing in Vincent's direction with curiousity.

She feigns a nonchalant attitude, throwing on a smile, "Hey, Vincent, you okay?" He briefly glances at her with a nod, then gets to work on cleaning the dirty glasses. Zack pats her shoulder, mumbling, "I'll get him." She nods, wordlessly running off to tend to some tables. Her spiky-headed companion steps up to the stoic man, starting slowly and cautiously, "So, uh, Vince, how's it going?"

Vincent glances at Zack again before returning to the dishers, "Terrible." he grumbles. "What happened? Wanna talk about it?" he questions, slowly attempting to peel at the man's thick barriers. Silence spreads between the two men, the question is left hanging in the air. "Was it the fight with Cloud?" he whispers, "You hit him pretty damn hard, no on in our gang has that kinda strength!"

Crimson eyes are half-lidded with a sigh, "You refuse to give up on a good interrigation, don't you? ... Its that, among many things. What does it matter? I'm leaving tomorrow morning. It was nice meeting you, Zack Strife." "What?" he exclaims in disbelief, "Leave Midgar for good? But you just got here! What about your girl and kid, huh?" A few customers glower their way, quickly turning away once they see the vicious red-eyed glare.

Vincent throws down the dishtowl he was using to dry his hands, glowering at his interrigator. Making sure Tifa is a good distance away, he seethes, "What does it matter? Not a one of you likes me after the fight, I'm sure. Yuffie probably hates me for what I am. She's too frightened to tell me who her son's father is, although she _knows_ she can trust me with _anything_. So, why should I stay where I'm not even wanted?" Zack nods silently, and grabs him by the arm, dragging him outside.

"No one hates you," he whispers, "well, maybe except for Cloud. Everyone applauds you for it!" The gunman stares at him oddly, Zack only nods and continues, "Yeah, I know. Tifa and Yuffie are the only ones who don't know, so keep what I'm about to tell you secret. Nobody likes Cloud, we're _glad_ you hit him."

"Why?" Vincent questions dumbfoundedly. He looks around for any eavesdroppers before whispering, "He's a jerk! I'm only around him cause I work with im and he's my brother. Aeris, my late wife, was the only one who could stand him. He's indifferent about Tifa, he doesn't really love her as much as everyone thinks. And he doesn't have as many deliveries as Tifa believes he does. He's out with women two-fifths of the time. He just disgusts me, I'm ashamed to call him family! The only things he loves are his son and Aeris. She would be ashamed right now!"

Chaos snarls loudly in the back of his host's mind, wanting to claw his way out and to the scum called Cloud. Zack recognizes the murderous look in those crimson eyes, hinted with specks of amber. He quickly grabs him by the shoulders, "Vincent, stop! Take control, don't let Chaos rule you, _you_ must rule _him_!" The diobolic demon shrinks back as his host regains control. Vincent stares at the older Strife dumbfoundedly, fumbling over his words, "I-I - how do you know ... Chaos ...?"

Neon blue eyes falter as he quickly turns away from the confused man. "I-I ... I was in Nibelheim's research base the week you were injected with the demon." he stutters into a confession, ""I, too, was being experimented on. I overheard Professor Hojo and Dr. Crescent talking about Crescent's bodyguard being the perfect "candidate" for the Sentient Injection. The next day, I heard Hojo telling someone to prepare the Sephiroth Crescent Observation. I tried to escape and warn you, but ... I was too late. The damage had already been done, and the lab was completely cleared out. I'm so sorry."

Vincent stares silently at the ground in horror, not even Chaos dares to breathe. "N-no ..." he finally whispers, "Lucrecia ... Hojo ... she _helped_ him to ... no ..." His eyes scan Zack for any answers, "Zack, what about Sephiroth? Did you see what happened to my son?" The slightly older male's eyes grow larger, "Your son?" he shakes his head, "No, I didn't. By the time I passed his room - the observation unit - everything was gone." he turns to him, a tattered picture in his hand, "Everything, but this."

He gingerly passes the four-year-old photo to the stunned bartender. He stays silent, carefully studying his companion's sullen face. His glossy claret eyes are glued to the tiny article with pain, sorrow and wonder.

The photo is of the happy Valentine-Crescent family. Lucrecia is sitting on the dark green grass, holding a four-year-old Sephiroth on her lap, and Vincent is standing next to her, eyes trained on his happy little family.

Lucrecia Crescent, almost identical to Shera, is staring straight ahead. Her dark hazel eyes and large smile bring haunting feelings to both young men. And little Sephiroth Crescent is smiling happily, his large hazel eyes are glued to the camera and his semi-long ebony hair is whipping wildly around him.

Vincent tucks the photo in his shirt pocket, turning his determined gaze to the delivery boy, "I appreciate everything, Zack. But, I don't believe that Lucrecia would betray me. She wouldn't ..." The motorist crosses his arms with a frown, "Think back on everything with you two, and don't tell me _something_ wasn't up every time."

The gunman opens and closes his mouth, racking his mind for a protest. _**Strife is right, you know. The woman always had an excuse for everything.**_

Zack shakes his head, "But that's besides the point. You _need_ to stay here, for Yuffie and Koner's sake. They need you, man." Vincent glowers at him, doubt flooding his eyes, "You're wrong. They seem to be getting along fine without me to ruin their lives."

Suddenly, something connects with the side of the gothic man's face, causing him to stumble back a couple of feet. The eldest Strife lowers a balled fist, it shakes at his side. Claret eyes stare at him in shock, a pale hand rises to rest on his soon-to-be bruised cheek.

Neon blue eyes pierce the dumbfound man's rigid form, "Stop being such a pessimist!" he bellows in frustration, "Wake up! They _need _you, Vincent! They need you to be with them _here_, not in memory! Yuffie _loves_ you, more than she'll let anyone know ... you're the only one she can turn to for comfort now. Her son might _die_!"

Vincent begins to feel his world shake and crash. His blood runs cold, and if it weren't for Chaos' strength, he might have fallen from his buckling knees. "N-no." he mumbles. Thoughts and images of him, Yuffie and the young boy being a happy family begin to shatter and crumble.

Him holding the sick child, like a real father, and calling him his own. Finding a way for him to get better, if only in a miracle. Him actually going to school, his first day in the first grade, then entering junior high, high school, college. Him playing sports, and becoming someone very important. His first girlfriend, his wedding, his first child. But most of all, him smiling up at him with a copy of his mother's smile, saying, "Welcome home, Daddy."

"Why?" he chokes, "Why him? Why?" Zack sighs, whispering hoarsly, "I'm sorry I had to tell you that, Vince. But I couldn't think of any other way to make you see. Yuffie does love you, with all of her heart. Koner just wants to call you his father. They both want someone to be with them every day, and tell them that they are loved, and feel like they are protected. They want _you_, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent looks up at him, voice cracked and shaken, "How do you know all this?" He briefly glances up at the gunman's teary eyes, immediatly wishing he had kept his big mouth shut for once. "Yuffie told me about Koner a couple of weeks ago. She was in tears, ready to give up on everything. That's when you came along. Koner and Tifa told me the rest."

At that moment, the bar door is thrown open and a stumbling drunk is thrown at their feet. They squint their eyes, temporarily blinded by the bar's dim lights. A slightly flustered Tifa steps into the light, looking relieved and angry. "There you are!" she scolds from the doorway, "Zacharia Strife, Cid's been looking for you! He's out back, tuning up _your_ bike!" the delivery boy grumbles bitterly, seething over the use of his full name, "As for you, Vincent Valentine, its getting kinda crazy in here. I could use your help."

* * *

**A Christmas update just for you guys!  
****Is this seeming to be getting better to you, or worse? Not many of you seem to be reviewing anymore.**

**Sorry to make it kinda depressing on Christmas, but what can you do? I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter. Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone!**


	5. Second Chances

**Sorry about the long delay, guys, I had a bit of a writer's block and inspiration, lol. Well, enjoy this fresh chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - "Second Chances" 

_Grey eyes scan the dimly lit bar, drunkards talk loudly behind her. To her left is a tiny window, the sky is dark and overstuffed with snow which is pouring heavily. Infront of her is an older-looking bartender, he glances at her from time to time, smiling at her to make her feel better._

_"Can I get you another glass of water, little lady?" he questions, picking up her empty glass. She attempts to shake her head, but the day's events prevents te motion, "No thanks, I have no more gil on me." A man, who is quite blurred in her eyes, sits next to her, "Give her wine, you, I'll pay."_

_He turns to face her, oddly, she can only make out his bright eys, but she's plenty sober. They sit and talk for about an hour, the woman only had one glass all night. The bartender looks at them warily, eying the young woman's pursuer cautiously._

_Suddenly, a fight breaks out in a corner, catching her attention. When the bartender rushes over to break it up, the mysterious man pours white powder into the unsuspecting woman's drink. Once the brawl is broken up, she turns back to her drink and takes a sip. Slowly, everything fades to black, the last thing she sees is the stranger's bright eyes._

"Miss Yuffie!" Koner's nanny shakes the slumbering mother, "Miss Yuffie, wake up!" Yuffie springs up immediatly, "What, what? Is Koner okay, what's wrong?" she questions in a panic, instantly beginning to worry about her son.

The nanny shakes her head, "Your son is alright, miss, he's playing in his room at the moment. But there's a strange man sleeping on the sofa."

Her brows furrow, _A strange man?_ She throws back her forest-green comforter, and rushes to her open door. She stops and looks back at the frightened woman wo is still standing next to her employer's bed, "Its okay, Natia, just watch Koner."

The anxious ninja flies down the stairs, then, slowly peeks over the sofa's arm. She sighs in relief as she spots familiar black and crimson clothing.

Vincent Valentine is fast asleep on her couch, still clad in his usual attire. A faded brown book rests on his chest, one hand resting on its cover and the other dangling off the couch, his feet propped up on the other side of his make-shift bed. The only things missing are his jacket, which lies on the other couch; and his scarlet bandanna, which lays on the coffee table.

Yuffie contains her overwhelming excitement that he didn't leave after all. She sits on the couch, carefully not to wake him. She sets his book on the table next to the bandanna, and gingerly brushes a few strands of ebony locks out of his face.

_He looks so peaceful._ she thinks giddily, a soft smile graces her lips. Just as she gets up, a hand darts out, grabbing her wrist. She spins around, catching Vincent's now open eyes. "Hey, you." she greets quietly, sitting on a free space next to him, brushing her fingers through his hair, "I thought you had left."

He nods, "I was ... but someone convinced me otherwise." She grins, "I'm glad they did. I'll have to thank them later." He tightens his grip on her wrist slightly, "Yuffie," he pauses, "could I ask you something?" Her smile falters at his anxious and serious face.

He pulls himself up to her level, "I know that something horrible happened in the past to seperate us. But before, we were happy and we were in love, and somehow _knew_ we'd stay together forever. So, I would like to know-" he pauses again, "- Would you like to pick up where we left off and try to see if we could make this work? I still love you, Yuffie, with all of my heart. And I'll do _anything _to be with you."

"A-and Koner?" she stutters, completely at a lose for words. He nods, "As I've told you, I love that child. I'd do anything for him. Rather than "die" for him, I'd "live" for him. Anything that's yours, I cherish and hold close to my heart."

Tears spring to her eyes at the sincerity of his words. She balls her free hand into a fist, a teard drops onto her whitening knckles. "Yuffie?" Vincent whispers, resting his thumb and index finger under her chin, forcing her to stare at him with her water gaze. She quickly throws her arms around his neck and buries her face in his neck, choking, "Of course, I will!"

He sighs in relief, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting the other on her back. "I love you, Vinnie." she whispers, breathing in his scent, rich cologne and mild gunpowder. "I love you, too, Yuffie." he whispers with a smile touching his features. His face saddens as Chaos echoes Zack's words, _**Her child is going to die.**_

He pulls back, drawing a deep breath for confidence. "Yuffie," he whispers, "tell me something, and be honest." he takes another deep breath, "Is Koner going to die?" The air quickly grows silent and tense, so tense you couldn't even break it with a _chainsaw_.

Yuffie averts her gaze in horror and pain, whispering, "H-how did you ...?" "Zack told me." he says, "Yuffie ... why didn't you tell me?" She stiffens and bites her lower lip, keeping silent.

"Yuffie," he whispers, resting his hand on hers, which is balled tightly in her lap, "is it true? Is there anything that can be done?" She quickly turns to his calm face, tears silently streak down her pale face. She nods slowly, "Yes, its true. It can't be fixed, he's gone so long without any of the severe treatment, its useless now."

Wordlessly, Vincent wraps her in a tight hug, letting her quietly weep for her dying son. When she seems to calm considerably, he whispers, "Can I see him?" Still wrapped in his arms, Yuffie feverishly wipes at her eyes, "Y-yeh," she chokes, clearing her throat, she calls, "K-Koner, come here, sweetheart."

The sickly child hobbles quickly down the stairs, stopping infront of his teary-eyed mother and his idol, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The young gunslinger lifts him, sitting him partially in his lap and his mother's. Young Koner looks sadly up at his mother, his grey eys wide with questions, "Mommy, why are you crying?"

The mother smiles sadly at her son, more tears swell in her eyes, "I'm happy, sweetie, Vincent's going to be a part of our lives now." His head swings in Vincent's direction, his ghostly pale face lights up with excitement, "Really?" The stoic man nods, showing a tiny smile, "Yes. I love you and your mother very much, Koner, nothing will harm you as long as I'm here, okay? If you ever need me, just call Chaos."

"ho's Chaos?" the boy questions, his mother looks to him eagerly, Vincent answers, "He's a friend of mine. He's already given me his word that he'll protect you, no matter what." Koner grins ear to ear, he throws his arms around the man's neck in a tight and grateful hug, "Thanks, Vincent." he whispers into long silky ebony hair.

Vincent made up his mind then and there, he was going to help Koner as much as life would allow him. So, for a week, he worked as hard as he could, even working double-shifts, and left the money in Yuffie's unknowing hands. He also planned to go back to Nibelheim for research, but the day he chose to leave, he was delayed.

After work, he slept at Yuffie's for a couple of hours with Koner, Yuffie was at work. While the child was asleep, he packed everything he'd need, wrote Yuffie a note and rented a Golden Chocobo. They're faster than the Red Eye.

As the round clock on the wall nears three, Vincent grabs his bag and plane ticket. The nanny, Natia, waves silently with a smile on her face. She has grown attached to the man, and is very happy that he's working so hard to find a way to save her young charge.

He takes a single step outside, when something latches onto his leg. He sighs in slight disappointment. He had hoped to leave before the child he loves awoke. "I have to leave, Koner, but I'll be back soon, don't you worry." he whispers calmly. The child looks up hopefully, "How long will you be gone? You won't forget me?"

Vincent quickly drops to his knees, embracing the boy to his chest, "Never!" he says bitterly, "I could _never_ forget you! I don't know ow long I'll be gone, but I _will_ return. Take care of Mommy while I'm gone, okay?" As Natia grabs the young Kisaragi's hand, he gives a nod of confirmation, "I love you." he boldly whispers. The gunslinger lightly tousles his hair, "I love you, too, kiddo." He quickly gathers his things and walks out the door and out of the five-year-old's sight.

* * *

**Is it me or is this story just getting more angsty? But, hey, its got a good turn out, I promise you. **

**Reviews are appreciated and I love all of you who do!**


	6. Road of Memories

**Hey, guys, sorry for the wait. My computer keeps getting fried. Gee, I wonder why, my sisters are completely inoccent... sarcasm Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - "Road of Memories"**

Vincent looks darkly at his surroundings. Many small houses surround the tiny airport standing behind him, and beyond them all is a large, dark mansion. _Its been five long years._ he thinks sullenly, remembering the photo in his traveling bag, _Nibelheim hasn't changed at all._

He sighs as he passes a giant greying structure. The building where everything began, Nibelheim High School. _**This is where everything turned for the worst.**_ Chaos growls quietly, _**And where you two met.**_

_Sixteen-year-old Vincent Valentine glowers darkly at a group of snobby girls who disturbed his reading, picking on a much smaller girl. Two of them he knew. Queen of drama, Lucrecia Crescent, and head cheerleader, Shelke Rui. Their target must be a new student, he didn't recognize her at all._

_She has boy-short chestnut hair, her long bangs pulled back by a ninja headband, firy grey eyes and appears to be very short. He recognizes her features to be Wutaian, a dwindling island population._

_He closes his book and stands, preparing to protect the newcomer, when she leaps in the air and knocks her attackers to the ground. "Ha! That'll teach you bimbos to mess with the GREAT ninja of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi!" Suddenly, she turns his direction, meeting his dumbfound gaze with a large grin and a blush, "Hiya, I'm Yuffie Kisaragi. I'm a transfer student from Wutai." His lips twitch into a tiny smile, "I'm Vincent Valentine, its nice to have you here."_

Vincent smiles sadly, _Yes. And she was so happy and inoccent back then. I wish I knew how to fix it all. __**In due time, host, you'll see.**_The ex-turk sighs, _I just wish I knew why Yuffie left. Its left me with so many questions. Was she not happy? Was she seeing someone else? Did I do someting wrong? __**You're doing quite a bit of wishful thinkiing, Valentine. She'll let you know when she's comfortable.**_

_Hmph._ Vincent huffs, _When did you become an emotional reader and supporter, Chaos?_ The demon snarls in the back of his mind, _But, still, I wonder why she left so abruptly. I don't think anyone expected it. Leastly me._

_"Come on, Vinnie, you said we're gonna be late to class." Yuffie states nonchalantly. In their twenty-two months of dating, the wild ninja has never cared to be late, as a result, she's frequently in detention. Vincent has a hard time keeping her straight, but she'll only listens to him, naturally._

_He shakes his head, putting a book in his locker, "You go ahead, I'll catch up later." "But, Vinnie-" she whines childishly, but he cuts her off, "Remember, one more tardy, and you're expelled. I don't think either of us would like that. Just go." She frowns at the statement and sighs. She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his chest, "I love you, Vinnie." A loving smile forms on his lips and he wraps her in a tight hug, "I love you, too, Yuffie."_

_In a flash, the young ninja is gone. Vincent turns back to his locker, shuffling through its contents, _That girl's a mess. _He rests his hand on a palm-sized velvet box hidden under a notebook, _Tonight is the night._ His gut twists into a knot, butterflies bash their heads crazily throughout his body, his heart beats a thousand miles an hour and his chest constricts with anxiety._

_He anxiously waits for the last class of the day, not only because its the last of the day, but because he and Yuffie have the same class. But when that class came, Yuffie wasn't there. Now he anxiously waits for dismissal so he can rush home to see if she's there._

_They share a hose since Vincent's parents are dead, and Yuffie's father is all the way in Wutai. They also share a room, but haven't done anything since Wutai's law is no sex before marriage without dier consequences. And being half-Wutaian, Vincent respects that law._

_Vincent flies through the streets, people throw him dirty looks as he shoves them out of his way. His heart beats faster as he rushes into the elevator of their apartment. It would've been fine if he thought she just got sick and went home, but she'd always tell him when she was leaving. _Something's don't right, something's wrong._ his mind frantically repeats as he impatiently mashes the button for their floor._

_When the door slides open wit a chime at its destination, he springs down the hall, coundting the doors. _...E4...E5...E6...E7...E8... _his eyes skim the block letters and numbers until he reaches _E9_, their apartment. Noticing the door's unlocked, he quickly enters, and instantly notices Yuffie's shoes aren't there._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he spots an envelope lying on the countertop, on the front is his name in green Wutaian letters. He holds it in between his fingers as if it were as fragile as thin glass, and gingerly grushes his fingertips over Yuffie's neat handwritting._

_Shakily, he peels back the flap and pulls out a tiny sheet of paper. He quickly takes in the dark green letters. His heart stops in an instant, he drops the letter, it floats tauntingly in the air, staring him in the face. His while body trembles as the teenager falls to his knees. The now blurred in stares mockingly at him, as if laughing at him._

_My dearest Vincent, _

_I'm so sorry, so very sorry ... but I have to end our relationship here and now. I can't exactly tell you why, but I hope you'll understand, and someday forgive me. I'm so sorry._

_-Yuffie_

Vincent stops in the middle of a large dirt road that leads up to a large, ancient mansion. A growl forms in his throat as his memories of the place resurface. This is where he was a turk, this is where his son was born, this is where he died, this is where he and Chaos met.

"**Hojo's lab.**" the demon and his host growl bitterly in unison. Nonetheless, the gunman forces the rusty old gate open, walking into the unkept and infested yard. He sigs as Chaos snarls uncontrollably in the back of his mind, _This is where we may find the cure._

Tiny voices giggle in hushed tones, two small figures fly past a group of roaring drunks. Grey eyes watch them as carefully as he saddened mind would allow her. The man she loves disappeared without a word three das ago, and now her son is at home severly ill. He's layed up with an oxygen mask and many pills. And instead of being home with him, she's tending the bar and babysitting Marlene and Denzel.

_Why am I here? I should be with Koner, or hunting down Vincent._ She blinks nonchalantly as she spots red hair out of the corner of her eye. _Red._ she sighs, _Just like Vincent's eyes. I remember the first time I really saw into those beautiful eyes._

_Vincent sighs impatiently as Yuffie dances around his desk, humming. He sighs and closes his book. The ninja girl has followed him around since the day she arrived, three whole months._

_She smile inoccently up at him, "Ready to go, Vinnie?" She's been bugging him to go to the Nibelheim cemeter for the last couple of hours. He shakes his head, "I'd rather not, Yuffie." The young girl frowns, questioning sulkily, "Aw, why not?"_

_Her companion averts his gaze, attemtping to shut the girl out. He has feelings for her, but he's stioll too scared to let her past his protective barriers. "Vinnie?" she whispers after a few seconds of silence, boldly grasping his large hand in her tiny one compfortingly. _I need to try._ he thinks determinedly._

_He slowly turns his crimson gaze to her grey one. Yuffie gasps at the intensity of his eyes. His bright eyes are swallowed in a black void of sorrow, and his red irises are rimmed with anger. Vincent squeezes her hand gently, "My father is buried up there, along with my mother."_

_Without a second though, the Wutaian girl wraps the boy in a hug, muttering, "Oh, Vinnie, I'm so sorry. W-we could go somewhere else." The young Valentine wraps his arms tightly around her waist, resting his chin on her head, "Yuffie," whe whispers, "would you like to go on a date ... with me?" She pulls back instantly with a large grin, both blushing furiously, "Sure!"_

"Hey, baby, I got an idea. You and me on a date, tonight." a more than sober voice drags the ninja from her ravine. She sighs and passes the red head a drink, "Not tongiht, Reno, I'm not in the mood." The turk she knew ten years ago grins and winks his grey-blue eyes cockily, "So you will go out with me later, then?"

Yuffie glowers at her persistant pursuer, "For the last time, no! I have a boyfriend, you turkey!" His face falls momentarily, he rests his arms on the counter, "Oh? Who's this lucky guy? Do I know him?" She looks doubtfully at her hands before a spark jumps in her eyes.

"Her head snaps up, a tiny smirk tugs at her lips, "You know him alright. You met him ten years ago. As I recall, he gave you a broken nose, busted lip and a sprained wrist."

The turk instantly pales, cleching his fists and his lips tighten into a thight, thin line. Seeming to have lost his voice, he opens and closes his mouth multiple times. After a few minutes of silence, he finally whispers breathlessly, "No way! The Hawkeye - I mean - Vincent Valentine ... But I thought you seperated nine years ago."

The stormy-eyed woman's playful gaze dims, "We did. But we're together _now_ and that's all that matters." Reno smiles sadly and says knowledgably, "You really love him, don't you, Yuffie."

Tears swell in her eyes as she nods slowly, "I do, Reno, I really do. But he's been so secretive all week, then he just upped and disappeared and I haven't heard from him in three days. He won't even return my calls!" She lowers her head shamefully as a sob wracks through her body and her tears drip onto the cherry wood surface of the bar.

The red head instantly wraps his arms around her shoulders, leaning ackwardly over the bar. "Don't you worry." he whispers confidently, "If that stiff is the same as he was ten years ago, he'll come back in no time and perfectly safe. So stop crying, please?" She shly snakes her arms around his middle, less tears falling from her eyes, "Thanks, Reno."

_"Yuffie, why are you crying?" The teenage girl is sitting in a large oak tree with her knees drawn to her chest, tears spill onto her crossed arms. She doesn't acknowledge her year long boyfriend as he swings onto her branch with finesse. "Crescent and Rui spreading rumors again?" he questions quietly, resting his arms on his knees._

_She buries her head deeper in her arms. Vincent sighs and wraps his arm around her shoulders, "Don't pay any attention to them, okay? They're just trying to get you riled up, just cheer up and knock them down like you always do. Show them that __**you**__ belong with me, not them. Stop crying, please?"_

Hazel eyes gleam darkly at the pair from the darkest corner of the tiny bar. A menacing feminine chuckle barely disurbes the glass infront of a woman in dark clothing. She tucks a long medium-brown lock behind her ear, where a tiny earpiece is hidden. She touckes it with the tip of her finger, and says with an evil grin, "Shinra lab 004, I've finally found her."

* * *

**CLIFFY!!**

**So, what'd you guys think? Reno's finally made an appearance in this story, and he and Yuffie seem a little ... close? Could HE be Koner's father? Well, guess what? I'M NOT TELLING! You'll just have to read on to find out! evil grin**

**R & Ring is loved and appreciated!**


	7. Confrontation

**Sorry it took me so long, guys, please don't spear me!!! Its been really hecktic the past few months! I moved in with my fiancee, getting bills and stuff settled, all the holidays AND trying to find time to write/type this up for all of you wonderful readers! Please enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - "Confrontation"**

Her eyes sag like dark clouds as Yuffie Kisaragi watches her son sleep fitfully. She was up all night with him as he threw up and cried for it to stop and begged for Vinent to come back. Cold tears slid down her warm skin as the small child clutches one of her boyfriend's many bandanas against his chest.

A hand gently grasps at her shoulder and squeezes it reassurigly. "He'll be alright here, Yuffie." the soft voice of her best friend whispers, "Just go do what you need to do." The sullen mother holds her friend's hand tightly, her eyes never leave her ill child, "Thanks, Tifa." she whispers monotoniously, slowly turning away and shuffles her way out of the house sluggishly.

Glancing up at the burning sun seems to knowck the young ninja to her senses a bit. She tightens her grip on the strap of her small backpack, and fixes her now determined gaze on the tall structure of the airport. _I'm coming, Vince, and you'd better have a hell of an excuse._ she thinks sternly, walking quickly past the large morning crowds at their cafes.

Passing a small white cafe, Yuffie stops suddenly, a form partially hidden in the shadows smirks darkly, "Its been awhile, Yuffie Kisaragi." Her grey gaze darkens as she catches sight of her stalker. Long medium-brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, a large lab coat muffling light blue and purple attire and dark hazel eyes stare at her hauntingly. Familiarity flashes across the young woman's story eyes, her grip on the bag tightens and her teeth grind in anger.

She turns to face the still taller woman, and she snarls, spitting out the name like a disease, "Not long enough, Lucrecia Crescent." Vincent's ex-girlfriend, and mother of his son, steps out of the shadows, feigning inoccence. "Its been nine long years, Yuffie. We have so much to discuss. Join me for coffee?"

"No thanks!" the irrate ninja grunts, turning away from her high school bully, "I've got things to do." Lucrecia sighs and narrows her eyes maliciously, "What? Something that includes leaving your fatally ill son at home to run off and find a missing Vincent Valentine?" Yuffie freezes in midstep, snapping, "What do you know? I've never forgotten how much you love to bluff to get your way. I bet that's the only way you caught Vincent." She chuckles and says, "Come with me and you'll find anything you want to know."

The ninja is sitting in a dingy yellow-white room with colorfully stained white tables and torn, rusy chairs. She watches her enemy cautiously over the rim of her tea cup. The hazel-eyed woman sets down her coffee- stained cup, eying the Kisaragi knowledably, "So, where did dear old Vincent go to?" Yuffie pulls the cup away from her lips, "Why should I tell _you_? You seem so concerned after abandoning him four years ago."

Lucrecia smirks, "I'm just curious as to the whearabouts of my experiment." Yuffie springs out of her chair, slams her fists into the table,a nd bellows in anger, "Experiment? Experiment! He is a _person_, Lucrecia! How can you say something like that about the man you were with for over four years, and your child's father?" The vile scientist smirks at all the looks they're getting and laughs maniaclly, "The fool, he's so ignorrantly gulible! He's not Sephiroth's father."

Stormy eyes widen, immediatly forseeing Vincent's reaction and pain. _Not his ..._ she thinks, her hand flies to her mouth, _ ... oh my god ... Vinnie ... _"H-how could you!?" she whispers fixing a venomous glare at the heartless witch, "How could yo do that to Vinent? To Sephiroth?" "Hmph!" a frown finally settles on Lucrecia's face, "It was part of my mission. And its the fool's own fault. He got himself involved!"

Yuffie's eyes narrow as she regains her composure, "Part of your mission?" The young scientist shrugs off the question and continues, "I've been assigned to a special mission, a _classified_ mission." Tears swell in her grey eyes as Yuffie shakes with anger, "You're a heartless traitor! But I do know you took something special from Vincent. You took his away his life!" Lucrecia shakes her head, taunting, "No, my dear, _you_ did that all on your own. Well, with a little help from my husband." A hand flies to the ninja's neck in defense as horrific visions of an ice cold blade slicing into her skin. "H-him?" she chokes, "Y-you married h-him?"

She smirks darkly, "I'm so glad you remember him, he'll be pleased as well." "Tell me." she growls, "What are you doing here?? What do you want with Vincent? And where's Sephiroth?" The older woman frowns again, "Why are _you_ so concerend?" "Because I love Vincent, with all that I am, and I'd do anything for him and do anything to protect him. And he loves that child to ruins and back." she retorts, standing tall against her enemy.

"Hmph!" she snorts, "As if I'd tell _you_ anything that might keep us away from our goal. It was fun, really, but I must be leaving." She stands quickly and reaches the door before Yuffie snaps, "If you harm a hair on his head, I'll-" "-You'll what?" she grins maliciously, "Remember, Kisaragi, _he_ can find your son." And with that, she leaves the young woman in a dark hole.

Shadowed claret irises dully skim over faded ink on copper-brown pages, bound by a tattered, musky leather book. Large, mountanious amounts of identical books surround him. Some open, some closed. Ghost-like specks of dust float around his pale face, causing his eyes and nose to itch.

_**host, its been five long days.**_ Chaos whines wearily, _**NLets get some rest. **_Not pausing from his intese reading, he thinks determinedly, _Quit whinning, you're a powerful legendary demon, not a child. I can't stop now, I __**have**__ to find a way to save Koner._

Strange topics catch the dmon's attention. Brain fungus, mako from Eyes,  
Animal/ Human Genetic Mutation... _**That Hojo's one sick bastard, eh, Valentine? **_Chaos says, slightly distracted. Vincent nods,, _That he is, but the man's smart, that's why we're here. __**What I wanna know is why he let al his books here. They have every record of his sick experiments. **_he sighs, crossing his scaled arms.

_That's a good question, Chaos. _the gunslinger nods, _I guess he thought since it was abandoned, no one would come looking for anything. But we're bound to find something here._ Chaos scratches the back of his head, _**Well ... **_he slowly drawls, _**What if these five days have been wasted ... and the answer's not here?**_

Vincent drops the book he was reading and narrows his eyes darkly, _What?_ his mind screams angrily. Chaos is quickly saved by the shrill ring of his cell phone. He slowly pulls it out and flips it open, the ID read _Tifa._ He's been avoiding Yuffie's calls the first couple of days, now he has a reason not to. He presses a neon green button, "Hello?" he anwers hoarsly, due to lack of vocal use the last few days. "Vincent!" Tifa exclaims in relief over the line, "Thank god you answered! We have a maor problem and we need you here ASAP." "What's wrong?" he questions, eyes narrow in worry, she quickly says, "Yuffie and Koner are in the hospital."

* * *

**CLIFFY!!!!! So ... Was this chappie any good? You all shoud know by now I LOVE reviews and I'm not afraid of honesty! Sorry if there were many typos. Its hard to type on a sucky laptop keyboard and a USB keyboard.**

**R & R!  
**


	8. The Gift

**SURPRISE! I hope all my fans are still here! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a bad luck here and there. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - "The Gift"**

White tiled walls blur past in a large blur as Vincent Valentine rushes through the solemn halls of the Midgar hospital. His claret eyes skim hard and fast, searching for his employer, and his love's friend's dark clothing. And he spots her fast, standing near the end of the hall he's in, crying on the shoulder of her brother-in-law.

"Tifa!" he calls, running even faster, if possible, "Zack!" Both of their heads shoot up at the sound of Vincent's once monotone voice, now laced with worry and panic. Once he stops, Tifa throws herself at him, tears still flowing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she wails, "If only I hadn't of let her go alone!" "What?" the gunman panics, thinking the worst, he grabs the young woman by the shoulders as gently as possible, "What happened, Tifa? What's wrong with them?"

Zack rests a hand on both their shoulders, calmly explaining the situation for the hysterical woman, "Shortly after you left, Yuffie became worried and anxious. And Koner became sick three days after you left. He came down with Pneumonia. Yuffie wanted to go looking for you, but couldn't. So, Tifa offered to watch him for her. She came back the same day without you, and just collapsed for no reason." he pauses to take a breath, "Koner is getting over his Pneumonia. He's doing a little better. But Yuffie...Yuffie was poisoned to the highest degree. They don't know if she'll even make it much longer."

Vincent's life felt like shattered glass in that moment. All that ran through his head, is "Why me? Why Yuffie?" But as they say, "When life throws you lemons, make lemonade.", so he's determined to not give up. _Leviathan forbidding, but if anything were to happen to Yuffie, I'd adopt that boy in a heart beat!_

So, with a shaky breath, he inquires, "Can I see them?" Zack gently pulls Tifa closer to himself, and says, "Of course, man. They're in that room there, across the hall. If you need anything, just let us know, okay?" As the gunman nods to the swordsman, he also nods to boost his courage to see his "family" in their weakened state.

Their room would be disturbingly cold to any normal human, but then again, the young man wasn't normal. The first person he saw was Koner. His future son. He sat by the boy's side and watched his snow white face for any sign of life. After about a minute, his eyes slowly twitch open, and roll toward Vincent. "...Da...ddy...you...you came back..." he whispers hoarsly. Claret eyes fill with pride and happiness once he hears those words, _He just called me Daddy!_ He throws the child a small smile, "I promised, remember. Now, go back to sleep. You need your rest." And with that, he rose to his feet, and went to Yuffie's side.

Her skin is a sickly grey-green and icey cold to the touch, even for Vincent. _**Her pulse is barely there. I can hardly hear it.**_ Chaos whispers, trying to pick up the sound of the ninja's heart beat. Tears well up in the gunman's eyes. "This is all my fault." he chokes quietly, "...If only I had stayed here! Who could have the heart to do this to someone like her?"

_**I have a person in mind ... or two ...**_

_I have one, as well. Cloud ..._

_**... And Hojo.**_

_But how? Zack would have known if Hojo were here._

_**Its someone affiliated with Hojo. Can you think of who it is, host?**_

_No, I don't. Tell me, now, demon! I demand to know who tried to hurt my family!_

_**You were close ... **__very __**close to this person.**_

_... Who could it possibly ... No ... No! Not __**her**__?_

_**Whether you'd like to believe it or not, host, she's been here. And she tried to kill your woman. And there's no use leaving again to hunt her down. They're long gone, and your family needs you.**_

_... Wise words for a demon ... I still can't believe it ... Why?_

_**You'll find out all in due time, host.**_

"Yuffie," he whispers again, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but I'm here now, so please get well again. Please, for me and for our son ..." He grabs her icey cold hand and plants a kiss on her palm.

_**Love is the key...**_

_The key? The key to what?_

Almost instantly, Vincent felt it. The transformation into Chaos. His eyes instantly began to glow ember, his hands started to grow claws and his fangs began to come in.

_What are you doing? Stop!_

_**Love is the key, Valentine ...**_

"Zack!" he called out, hoping to catch the eldest Strife's attention, then he remembered what he had said. "Don't let Chaos rule you, you must rule Chaos." But when he heard the door slam open, the transformation stopped instantly, and he was back to his normal self. "Vincent?" Tifa questions, but instantly quietens once all three hear a faint beat to Yuffie's heart monitor. Her pulse was back!

Her eyes slowly peeled open, she threw Vincent a tiny smile, before her eyes widen and she shots up, "Koner!" Vincent immediately pushes her back into a laying position, "Relax, my love, he's resting next to you. How do you feel?" She rests a hand on her head, "I feel okay. The last thing I remember is collapsing at the bar once I returned from visiting ... a friend." Vincent instantly knew that's when she had seen Lucrecia. He smiles warmly, "Well, your okay now, so is Koner, so don't worry."

"I'll go get the doctor." Zack says, quietly slipping out of the room. Tifa quickly jumps on Yuffie, wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight hug. "Uh, Tif ... can't breathe!" the ninja gasps. The bar hostess quickly releases her and apologizes.

Shortly, Zack and the doctor arrives. Bewildered by Yuffie's strange recovery, they hold her in the hospital for a week for tests. They also held Koner to heal from his Pneumonia. But Vincent visited them every day when he wasn't at work. Still bewildered after a week, Yuffie and Koner a finally released back into society.

"Mommy," Koner questions that same night, with a large yawn, "can you stay with me? I'm scared." "Scared of what, baby?" she asks in suprise, brushing back his mahogany hair. He rubs a tired hand across her blue jeans, "That someone's going to take Daddy away." "Daddy? Who is Daddy?" she questions, taking a large wild guess. Koner smiles a toothy smile up at her, "Vincent, silly! But can you?" She nods quietly, running her fingers through his hair, and gently humming a Wutaian lullaby.

Within five minutes, the young boy's fast asleep. Vincent throws the two a genuine smile, before whispering, "Its almost time for me to go to work, koi-chi." The young Wutaian smiles back and carefully creeps out of her son's room. Once the door is is closed, she throws her arms around his neck, locking him in a passionate kiss.

He groans in pleasure, reluctantly pulling back, "You know what that does, love. I'd better get ready for work." Yuffie smiles sexily at her boyfriend before kissing him again, "I don't want you to go. I want us to have some fun." she whispers against his lips. "But, Yuffie," he starts, "now? Are you sure?" She smiles coily before dragging him into her bedroom. "Of course, I'm sure! Don't you think I'd be sure after wanting you for as long as I have, wouldn't make me sure? After all, the Wutaian law is broken, and so am I ..." she whispers, tears forming in her eyes at her last statement, "I'm broken and used ..."

"Yuffie, no!" Vincent growls in irritation, brushing away her tears with kisses, "You are _not_ broken or used! You're perfect to me and that little boy. And that's all that should matter. I love you for you, not anyone else." Again, their lips lock passiontely before Vincent closes the door to Yuffie's dark bedroom.

* * *

**I just HAD to add the fluff to the end of it! From here on in, I will try to update every 3 weeks to a month. I've been having bad insomnia, so this works to my advantage. Remember, I LOVE all of my reviewers!**

**RUR!  
**


	9. Surprise!

**Chapter 9 - "Surprise!"**

"Vincent," Tifa exclaims as the gunman walks through the back door of the bar, "thank goodness you showed up! I was beginning to worry! What took you so long?"

Vincent's pale face flushes a pale pink as he stummers for an excuse, "Well, I, uh...I was helping Yuffie put Koner to sleep. He was having a little trouble..."

Tifa gives a tiny "awww" and directs him to the front of the bar with table duty. Vincent sighs in relief and jumps right into his job of delivering to tables.

"Uncle Vincent!" a young child calls to him about an hour later. It was Denzel, running down the stairs in his pale yellow Chocobo pajamas. He quickly picks the boy up and goes to the back of the kitchen, "Denzel, what are you doing up at this hour? And If your father hears you call me that, there'll be trouble!" he exclaims, setting the boy on the counter.

With the same bravado as his father, the young boy ignores Vincent and says, "I had a nightmare. Someone very, very bad hurt Auntie Yuffie, and they hurt her and Koner this time. But this time, Koner died! I want Auntie Yuffie, Vincent, I wanna know that she's okay!"

Seeing tears in the young boy's eyes, the gunman quickly searches for his mother, but fails to see her. He sighs and smiles, "Auntie Yuffie and Koner are alright, Denzel, I just left them, and they were perfectly fine. Everyone's in bed fast asleep, as you should be." Seeing the boy about to protest, he holds up a hand to silence him, and asks, "Would it make you feel better if I let you talk to her?"

With a curt nod from the boy, Vincent flips his cell phone open and dials Yuffie's number. After a couple of rings, a groggy Yuffie answers, "Hello?" "Hey, love, sorry to bother you, but Denzel had a nightmare about you and he just wanted to make sure you and Koner were okay." "Okay," she says, waking up instantly, "put him on."

He passes the small electronic device to Denzel and pulls his off the counter. "I'll be right back, I'm going to look for your mother." he says briefly before leaving the kitchen. And right in the middle of the floor was a fight with Tifa, Zack and Reno in the middle.

He quickly tore at men, throwing them either to the side or out the door. When he finally reached the middle, he had to yell over the overcrowd to be heard, "What's going on?" "I don't know!" Zack bellows, "But I think Reno started it!" Vincent quickly gets to the red-headed Turk and pulls him out of the crowd by the collar of his shirt, which quickly disrupted a lot of the fighting.

"What's going on here?" he demands, crossing his arms menacingly. Reno wiped blood off his lip with the cuff of his black jacket before replying, "I was asking Tifa out on a date, when this drunken fool said he wanted to go out with her. I told him she was too good for a bastard like him, and next thing I know, I'm jumped by all these losers." "That's sweet of you, Reno." Tifa says as she and Zack walk up to them, the room was quiet and clear of mayhem, "But I can't date you, I'm married to Cloud, remember?"

He grins that goofy grin of his, saying dejectedly, "I know, but can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" Zack steps up with a fierce attitude, "You can when she's my sister-in-law. Now, scram! We've had enough of your trouble tonight," The turk dejectedly gathers some of his composure and walks out of the bar.

A few more hours had passed without incident. Shortly after the fight, Denzel had gone to bed completely content. Chaos felt differently. He felt something was near and dangerous. But Vincent just brushed him aside, until a family of two suddenly caught his eye.

Long dark brown hair that's tied up by a long yellow ribbon and hazel eyes. Long ebony hair and matching hazel eyes like his mother's. Vincent's eyes widen in horror.

"Lucrecia ... Sephiroth ..."

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

**R&R  
**


	10. Lucrecia

**Chapter 10 - "Lucrecia"**

"Lucrecia ... Sephiroth ..."

Large hazel eyes widen in recognition and a smile graces that eight-year-old's face. He breaks free of his mother's hand and races toward Vincent exclaiming, "Papa! Papa!" The gunman instantly takes the boy up in his arms and buries his face into his ebony locks as tears flood his vision, "Sephiroth ..." "Papa," the young boy cries, "I missed you so much!"

"Vincent?" Tifa's voice comes from behind him, "Who is this?" Zack quickly grabs her by the arm, pulling her behind him, "Stay back, Tifa, this is Lucrecia, she's the reason why Yuffie and Vincent had such a hard time."

_**She poisoned your lover, Valentine, and you're just gonna stand there?**_ Chaos roars in the back of his mind. Instantly, Vincent's head raises, his eyes flicker amber, before he whispers in Sephiroth's ear before he passes him along to Zack. "Zack, will you take my son for a few minutes. Lucrecia and I have a few things to talk about." The eldest Strife curtly nods before taking the young boy's hand, "Come on, Sephiroth, I've got some paper and crayons you can use."

Vincent brushes by Lucrecia, motioning for her to follow him outside. Once out in the cold, dark street, he wheels around, "Why?" he snarls. "Why _what_?" she questions coily, clasping her hands behind her back. He stomps angirly toward her until their noses nearlky touch, "_Why_ did you betray me? _Why_ did you take my son away from me? _Why_ did you hurt Yuffie? _Why_?" he heatiedly hisses.

She turns away carelessly, dancing around as she spoke, "Sorry to burst your bubble, baby, but that child is not your son. He belongs to my _husband_, Hojo. Remember him?"

Vincent's brain freezes. _Not my son ... Hojo's ... no ..._ He regains some of his composure long enough to say, "Of course, I remember Hojo! He's the one who did _this_ to me! And _you_ helped him!" his fire kept growing as he went on, "And Sephiroth _is_ _**my**_ son! I will fight to have custody of him, he needs to be away from the likes of _you_! You _dared_ to experiment on him? How could you? To your own son?"

She give a light "Hmph" and replies, "That child is no concern to me. There's no need to get into a custody battle, you can have him."

"And Yuffie?" he questions, "What did she ever do to you?" ""Oh, her." she says breezily, "She's simply in the way and needs to be taken care of, is all. This was fun and all, but I've got to go. I have errands to run." She turns to leave, but Vincent quickly grabs her by the wrist.

But before he could do anything, the bar door opens, blinding him and causing him to let Lucrecia go. Once he regains his vision, she's gone. Tifa's in the doorway with Sephiroth standing behind her. But the look on her face is what worries the gunman.

"Tifa," he questions, stepping into the bar and taking hold of his long lost son, "what is it? What's wrong?"

Tears stream down Tifa's face, "I just got a call from Yuffie's nanny. There was a break in. Yuffie was beat up badly, and Koner ... Koner's in a coma. He's dying."

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I got 2 new chapters posted. Yay!**

**Up next: Yuffie reveals what happened in Nibelheim 9 years ago AND who Koner's father is. Submit reviews with the name of the man you think is his father!**

**Until next month, readers!**

**R&R  
**


	11. 9 Years Ago

**Surprise! I decided to update early for you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - "9 Years Ago..."**

Vincent quickly took Yuffie into his arms as she flung herself at him. Sephiroth stared at this new lady with wide, curious eyes. Zack, Tifa, Vincent and Sephiroth rushed to the hospital as soon as they could get their to keep an eye on Denzel and Marlene. Their neighbor owns a karate and body building joint, so she would be able to protect them from any intruders.

He tugs lightly on his father's jacket, "Papa, who's she?" he questions, catching everyone's attention. Yuffie looks at this beautiful little boy, and pictures and images flash through her head. She's seen a picture in Vincent's pocet with thiis boy in it. He must be Sephiroth. That means Lucrecia was around! She clutches Vincent tighter, whispering in horror, "I know who did this! He's back, Vinnie, he's back!"

"Shhh, Yuffie, just calm down and then explain." claret eyes rest on her beat up form. Bandages wrap around her forehead, bruised left eye, busted lip, bruised right cheek, broken right arm, and more bruises litter her body. "...Hojo..." she whispers almost inaudibly, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Papa..." Sephiroth reapproaches. Still holding Yuffie close with one arm, Vincent gathers his son in the other, bringing the three close together. His claret eyes land on the bed next to him where young Koner lay. He lay unbruised, but something was injected into him to cause his body to start shutting down. _Hojo._ he thought, _Don't worry, my son, I'll fix this! But first..._

"Yuffie..." he pulls away, "This is Sephiroth, my son. Sephiroth, this is your new mother, Yuffie, if she'll have you..." Young Sephiroth's head whips up to meet his father's gaze, "But, Papa, where's my other mother?" Vincent slides down to his son's level before replying, "Son, that's the past, that lady isn't your mother anymore. She ... had other things to take care of ... So, now, you need a new mother." "Of course, I will!" Yuffie suddenly blurts out, "I have nothing against him, he's just an inoccent child." she breaks out a tiny smile, "Welcome to the family, Sephy."

Its shortly after daybreak before Zack leaves to meet the rest of the Avalanche gang. Tifa had called them last night, and Cid was supposed to pick them all up. Sephiroth fell asleep on the only recliner in the room, so the three adults were left to pace the room.

Yuffie is holding Koner's hand, deep in thought. _Should I tell them what happened? It would make sense, now that Hojo's found me..._ "Hey, guys," she says hoarsely, "I-I have something to tell you. I want to tell you why I left Nibelheim nine years ago, and about Koner's father..."

She grasps her son's hand tightly, in thought. She inhales briefly, peeking at Tifa and Vinent's expectant faces. How could she tell them? How would they react? _Well ... here goes nothing ..._

"It all happened after you left me at your locker that day." she starts shakily, "I was headed back to class, when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into a dark room. I was raped. Raped by Professor Hojo."

Tifa's hand flew to her mouth in shock, horror and disgust. _Hojo?_ her eyes widen, _That quacky school teacher who experimented on Zack and Cloud?_

"He threatened that if I told anyone, especially Vincent, he'd kill him." Yuffie continues, "I left Nibelheim because I was to ashamed of what happened, and I thought Vincent wouldn't have wanted a used and pregnant bride."

This time, both of their eyes widen, _Pregnant? But that was nine years ago... The child would be about Sephiroths age..._ Vincent's eyes shift to Koner's unconscious form. What happened to the Child?" he quetions.

Yuffie's eyes fill with tears, "I went into hiding in Gongaga until I was eight months pregnant. I was leaving my apartment for groceries, and ... and _he_ shoved me down the stairwell. I lost her, Hojo's bastard daughter. That's when I came here. All those years ago, remember, Tifa?"

The older brunette nods, tears streaming down her face, "Twenty-one-year-old Yuffie." she chokes, "But that's a three year gap. What happened then?"

The younger brunette sighs wearily, "This is the part I dread the most..." her eyes lock with Vincent's, "Once I tell you, please don't do anything rash. If not for my sake, please do it for our son's." The stoice gunman holds her gaze for a moment before nodding in agreement.

She sighs heavily before continuing, "I hid in Junon for the better part of those three years. But one night, I felt extremely depressed, so I went to a bar. I only grant water, being underage, but the atmosphere had the same eaffect. This shady guy came in and started talking to me. And when I looked away for just a second, he mixed my water with a drug. And six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant with Koner."

Tears stream down her cheeks. Yuffie eyes Tifa mournfully, "I know who that man was." she chokes, looking down at her son, "It was Cloud. Cloud is Koner's father."

From Vincent's point of view, Tifa looks like she could fait. He quickly puts a hand on her shoulder, only to have her back away. "No..." she whispers, "H-how can you be sure?"

Yuffie looks to the young bar hostess, with a steely gaze, "Cloud is the only man in Gaia with blonde gravity-defying hair and neon-blue eyes. Besideds, haven't you ever wondered why Denzel and Koner looked so much alike? And why Cloud and I havte each other so much? He and Hojo stole my life, but in turn, Cloud gave me the most precious gift of all. I confronted him when Koner was a couple days old, he was furious and refused to have anything to do with his son. If you don't believe me, Tif, we can have a paternity test done."

Tifa shakes her head in disbelief, "I just can't believ it...Why would he...Denzel was only a year old!" _Its true!_ her mind races, _The boys __**do**__ look awefully similar. And Cloud and Yuffie were fine with each other until after Koner was born...but...why?_ "Why?"

"Because of Aeris." came the voice of Zack, who just came through the door, "My _brother_ was madly in love with my wife. Once she died, he needed something to fill the hole in his life, so he started preying on women. It all started when Denzel was a few months old. Who knows how many children he's fathered by now..."

Tifa falls to her knees, Zack is instantly by her side, lifting her back up. "I-I have to get home." she says quickly, "Denzel and Marlene need me..." Zack grabs her arm as she brushes past him, "I'll go with y ou, just to be safe." With a nod, they bid their good byes and head out the door.

About halfway down the hallway, the run right into Cloud himiself. "Tif, Zack, I was coming to look for you-" he starts, before he's punched in the face so hard, he goes flying into the oppposite wall, "-Shut up!" Tifa screams, tears instantly well in her eyes. He quickly regains his composure, "What in the hell is the matter with you?" he bellows, he stomps toward her, only to have Zack intervine.

"That's enough, _brother_, you've hurt her long enough!" he snarls, standing prtoectively infront of his sister-in-law. The blonde's eyes narrow, venom drips from his neon blue eyes, "Get out of my way, Zack." "No!" he says vehementedly, "I will not let you hurt her or those children suffer any longer."

"I know, Cloud!" Tifa exclaims, "I know what you did to Yuffie six years ago! How dare you do that to me and Denzel, to your _sons_? Koner is _dying_, Cloud, and you could care less about the illegitimate child _you_ created? You make me sick!" Cloud's face pales as he stutters for an excuse, "B-but, Tifa, I, uh-" "We're through!" she snaps, "I'm leaving you, Cloud, and I'm filing for full custody of _my_ son! You can pack your bags and leave the bar immediately. I'll give you just a few hours with Barret as an escort."

And with that, Tifa and Zack left Cloud sitting, stunned, in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

**Tada!**

**Now we all know who Koner's father is! Next chapter will be our last, folks! **

**R&R  
**


	12. Survival

**Chapter 12 - "Survival"**

Yuffie strokes her son's limp hand in exhaustion. The pale blue walls with balloons and clowns were now engraved into her brain. She has been here in the hospital with her son since he was admitted, and that was four weeks ago. His condition remained the same. The doctor's kept saying there wasn't much they could do for him anymore, but in her heart, Yuffie didn't want to believe it. She was gonna lose her baby boy.

Vincent stayed by her side as often as he could, but it was hard with work and Sephiroth. He kept her hopes high for her son. He had told her about something in him healed her when she was close to death, and in due time, it was bound to heal Koner. Work, his son and the hospital were hard, but he still managed.

Sephiroth started going to school with Denzel and Marlene. After school, he'd stay with Tifa until Vincent slept some. He'd spend a few hours with his father, then Yuffie at the hospital and then he'd go to bed. He quickly adjusted to his new mother and his new life as Sephiroth Valentine, just like any eight-year-old would.

Tifa and Cloud really split up. Denzel and Marlene were upset at first because no one would tell them why he left, but once Zack explained in a simpler way what happened, they adjusted. Zack moved into the bar to help Tifa with security and to help with the children. And, as she had said, Tifa gained full custody of her son, so Cloud couldn't even touch him.

Tears fill Yuffie's eyes as memories of her son flood through her head.

_"I love you, Mama." "You're the best Mommy in the whole widest world!"_

His big toothy grin when he was feeling well. His big, bright, curious grey eyes. His high-pitched childish laugh.

_**Little boy, 6 years old**_

_**A little too used to bein' alone.**_

_**Another new mom and dad,another school,**_

_**Another house that'll never be home.**_

_**When people ask him how he likes this place...**_

_**He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,**_

_**"This is my temporary home**_

_**It's not where I belong.**_

_**Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.**_

_**This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.**_

_**I'm not afraid because I know this is my**_

_**Temporary Home." **_

Tears stream down her face as she remembers all the hardships they faced together. His battle for survival in the NICU, is first battle with Pneumonia, his second battle with it, the battle with Cloud denying the child a chance at a real father, but mainly this battle alone.

_**Young mom on her own.**_

_**She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.**_

_**She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,**_

_**Because a half-way house will never be a home.**_

_**At night she whispers to her baby girl,**_

_**"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."**_

_**"This is our temporary home.**_

_**It's not where we belong.**_

_**Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.**_

_**This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.**_

_**I'm not afraid because I know this is our**_

_**Temporary Home." **_

But her son would never know what its like to be old. He'd never go to school, never be married or have a child of his own and never see himself growing old. His life was over, and it had just barely begun.

_**Old man, hospital bed,**_

_**The room is filled with people he loves.**_

_**And he whispers don't cry for me,**_

_**I'll see you all someday.**_

_**He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."**_

_**"This is my temporary Home**_

_**It's not where I belong.**_

_**Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.**_

_**This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.**_

_**I'm not afraid because I know... this was**_

_**My temporary home." **_

"Yuffie," Vincent whispers softly behind her, "don't cry." She doesn't even bother to look up at him, or to wipe away her tears, "Give it up, Vincent. He's not gonna come back. My son is gone..."

He quickly grabs her by the shoulders, spinning her around to hug him and holds her tight. "No," he whispers, "don't say that, Yuffie. _Our_ son is stronger than you think! Just give him time..." "We don't have time, Vinnie!" she snaps, "He's _dying_ and there's nothing I can do...nothing!"

Vincent kisses her forhead before letting her rest back in her chair, "I'll be right back." And he quickly exits the room.

"Hey, Sephiroth, wait up!" calls little Marlene as she races to meet the older boy at their stop. Its after school, and the children are pouring out to meet their parents. But the three Avalanche children waited by the school building to wait for Zack to pick them up.

"Hey, Marly, where's Denzel?" young Sephiroth questions with a grin on his face from using Marlene's nickname. The small brunette shakes her head, "I didn't see him through the halls, maybe his teacher held him back again."

Denzel was just like his father when it came to school. He didn't like to do his work, and always had to be held after class for a talking to for being disruptive.

Just as they spoke, the fuzzy-haired Strife came running out of the building. "Seph! Mar! Wait up!" he called, sprinting toward them. The two stopped where they were and waited. Once he caught up, Denzel hunched over, trying to catch his breath again. Once he's regained his composure, he nods and starts walking with them, "T-thanks, guys. So, where's Uncle Zack? He's late-"

"-Kids!" a familiar voice booms loudly over all the other students, it was Marlene's father, Barret, "Yo! Over here!" Once they reach him, Sephiroth questions, "Hi, Uncle Barret, not that I _not_ happy to see you, but where's Uncle Zack?" The much, much larger man shakes his head, "Hell if I know. He said he had to do something for your Auntie Tifa, and ran off to the bar. Lets head on before it gets dark, huh?"

Zack huffs and puffs as he reaches the Seventh Heaven. _Phew!_ he thinks, hunching over to catch his breath, _I made it in time!_ He calmly walks in to see Tifa in the middle of brawling drunkards. _Does this ever stop?_, but before he can step in, she already has both men thrown out the door. Dusting off her hands against her shorts, she turns to her new help with a genuine smile, "Hey, Zack, what brings you in this early?"

Then, she realizes the children aren't with him, and she begins to panic. "Oh my God, Zack, you didn't forget the children, did you? What happened? Something happened didn't it?" she rushes, dragging him behind the counter.

He grabs her hand reassuringly, "They're alright, Tif. I just have something to do, so I sent Barret to pick them up. He's going to bring them straight here." A large sigh of relief puffs out of Tifa's mouth at his words. "Whatever you're doing, please, be careful, okay?" Just as he nods, Vincent bursts through the door. His gaze holds firmly onto Zack, "Ready?" he asks, completely ignoring Tifa. Zack nods and turns to Tifa, "I don't know when I'll be back, but be strong."

And with that, Zack and Vincent disappear into the busy streets of Midgar.

* * *

**This won't be the last chapter, all!**

**Sorry if it was a little sad, I had to add a little angst in there for Yuffie.**

**R&R!  
**


	13. Healing

**Chapter 14 - "Healing"**

Stars light the dark Midgar sky as giant snowflakes hit the ground, leaving big mountains of snow all over the streets. All was quiet out in the cold, for everyone was inside sipping hot cocoa and celebrating the eve of Christmas.

In one house in particular, a young ninja is stretching to reach the top of Christmas tree to plant the star on top. Sticking her tongue out and in between her teeth, and stretching on the tips of her toes, she grunts in frustration.

"Mom, do you need help?" her ten-year-old son Sephiroth questions as he walks in from the kitchen, cookies in the shape of trees and snowmen rest in his hand. She shakes her head stubbornly, "No, thank you, son, I can get this."

A sudden baby's cry startles the young ninja, causing her to fall to the floor with a loud "thud" "What was that noise?" the deep monotonious voice of Vincent rang throughout the house as he rushes into the room. But in his arms is a precious infant girl of nine months. She has on a long wine red dress that goes with her short ebony locks, and make her mismatched eyes of claret and silver shine. Little Silver Valentine, daughter of Vincent and Yuffie Valentine.

Yuffie sits up, rubbing her sore head, "It was me, sorry. What's wrong with, Silvy?" she questions, taking her daughter from her husband. The ex-gunman picks up the fallen star and places it on top of the tree with a reply, "I don't think she can wait to see her Auntie Tifa and Uncle Zack."

"Mommy, you okay?" came another voice. The voice belongs to none other than seven-year-old Koner Valentine. He was miraculously healed within his first month in the hospital. No one knows how it happened, all but the Avalanche gang.

When Chaos had said "Love is the key" he meant "Love cures all" Like when Vincent first touched Yuffie in the hospital and she was unexplainabley healed, that was Chaos' life-force draining away to heal her. But when he touched Koner, it took all of Chaos' life-force, forcing him back to the lifestream. And it not only saved his life, but cured him of all his sicknesses. Now, he's a happy, healthy seven-year-old attending the second grade in elementary school.

Yuffie smiles sweetly at her son's concern, "Yes, sweetie, Mommy's fine. I just fell." Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" Koner exclaims before rushing for the door, with his older brother trailing behind him. There was no need to ask who it was, all you could hear was the excited chatter of children, and the booming voice of Barret Wallace. That meant all of Avalanche had arrived for their annual Christmas eve party.

"Yuffie!" Tifa calls around the corner, "Where's that adorable niece of mine!" The young brunette's grin widens as Tifa rounds the corner, eyes landing on her largely bulging belly. She passes her daughter over to the older brunette, and asks, "So, how's baby?" Tifa chuckles as Yuffie rubs her belly, "Doing great. Doing a bunch of kicking, though."

"Its expected when you're eight and a half monthls pregnant! How's Daddy doing now that its getting closer." she asks. Brown eyes sparkle at the mention of her husband, with a smile on her face, she replies, "Oh, he's a riot! Poor Zack is everywhere when I get the slightest bit uncomfortable. But gotta love him."

After Tifa and Cloud's divorce, she and Zack sort of got closer and closer. He finally asked her to marry him after Cloud showed up at the bar one day, demanding to see Denzel. After they forced him to sign over his rights to Koner and Denzel, Barret and Cid "personally" escorted him all the way back to his hometown, Nibelheim. Afterward, Zack adopted Denzel, and Vincent officially adopted Koner.

The police have yet to find Lucrecia or Hojo. They say they're getting closer every day, but Yuffie doesn't really believe that. As long as they didn't come after her and her children, she wouldn't say otherwise. But there's nothing to worry about, because she had Vincent and he had her, and that's the way its gonna stay.

* * *

**Fin**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! You are greatly appreciated!  
**


End file.
